


Nefarious

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, criminal minds au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>關於Steve Rogers作為行為分析小組成員與他前特工伴侶Bucky查案的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack the Ripper 00.

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！盾冬盾情節有！，犯罪心理混同AU，犯罪心理人物出沒。

紐約，2006年——

 

「這具屍體在布魯克林南端，那一帶治安敗壞，別說入夜以後沒人敢去，白天經過那裡的人都會加速離開，誰要拿自己的性命開玩笑。」

 

負責的警探在被追問為何蒐證過程簡陋造成證據被污染時看來一派懦弱，對此黑人FBI探員露出難以置信的神色，「你口中的屍體，是一位女性，她是三個孩子的母親。」

 

「她應該知道那裡很危險，她在城中一帶拉客不就沒事嗎？」對方沒多想就回話，卻反遭黑人探員更嚴厲地瞪視，「⋯⋯我說的都是實話，她也不是生手，她知道哪裡可以去哪裡不行，如果她自己答應了要到這一區來，她——」

 

 

「——把這傢伙趕走。」聽不下去的黑人探員搖頭走開，「他根本沒搞清楚自己的工作。」

 

「和NYPD吵是沒有意義的，作為全國最忙碌同時也是人手最不足的警力，他們每天要應付的案子多如牛毛，一個妓女被殺了是再平常不過的事。」行為分析組的負責人看著桌上僅剩的幾張現場照片，「這是紐約第二起？」

 

女探員無奈地翻看Carrie Howards的犯罪現場照片，「對，因為她們都是高風險的族群，關心她們的人並不多，就連眼前的Carrie，雖然身為三個孩子的母親，也與自己的母親Jenny同住，但是因為Carrie的工作，還有那些Jenny口中她時不時會發作的那些小毛病，大麻、甚至是海洛因⋯⋯她失蹤三、四天都很正常，Jenny一直等到她失聯五天才想到該報警，當時Carrie已經躺在冷凍櫃裡了。」

 

「⋯⋯怎麼能夠確定一定是我們在找的人？」西裝筆挺的探員掛斷手上與總部他們組裡的女駭客的聯繫，「前一起的Anna Horace有非常標誌性的手法，但Carrie Howards的現場——」

 

「應該還算是，別忘記開膛手傑克在倫敦東區犯案，Carrie Howards則是⋯⋯」年輕的博士不安地挪動了一下，「在布魯克林的東紐約被發現。」

 

「她的死因一樣是頸部大動脈出血而死。」女探員放下照片，改看起法醫報告，「不過現在她已經火化了，我們無法確定殺手使用的武器。」

 

「為什麼他們可以任意火化刑案被害人的屍體？」皺緊眉頭的黑人探員看向身後忙碌的75分局，「檢察官在做什麼？」

 

「Carrie Howards的死是一場悲劇，她死後的不被重視是另外一場悲劇。」不願意再去探討官僚下的瑕疵，「Hotch，你剛才讓Garcia擴大查了周邊其他地區有沒有類似案件嗎？」

 

「她正在做，由於Carrie Howards的死已經是六年前的事，我已經要她回溯查十年左右東岸的案子，Gideon，你覺得我們面臨的會是長時間的犯案嗎？他不像其他長時間犯案的性虐待狂，透過虐殺受害者取得心理平衡，像他破壞屍體至這種程度的兇手不可能精神良好，絕對不可能足以維持日常生活。」

 

「我沒有覺得他精神良好。」Jason Gideon看向一旁的組員，「但我很確定，今年在芝加哥的案子和去年在紐約的案子，以及六年前的Carrie Howards，都是同一人犯案，這人可能有強烈的幻覺，相信自己就是當年倫敦的開膛手傑克。」

 

年輕的博士又忍不住在自己的椅子上晃動了一下，「但這很奇怪，他的Dear Boss信呢？他如果如此著迷於模仿開膛手傑克，那麼那封惡名昭彰的信件不該被錯過。」

 

「因為他還沒有在媒體上獲得知名度，所以他無法讓媒體刊登他的信。」托著他的下頷，Jason Gideon看向桌上的照片，「我們對他所知太少，他犯案的地點現在所知至少有兩處，他在模仿開膛手，但知道的人並不多，Nancy Wheeler的事雖然在芝加哥論壇報見報，但並沒有特別之處，是單純的刑案描述，受害者身份、地點，並沒有將她的死法與維多莉亞時代的罪犯連結。」

 

「那我們要如何發布側寫，說我們有一個開膛手傑克的模仿犯？」女探員雙手抱胸，「從現有的三名受害者來回推，最粗略只能說以受害者的年齡來看，我們要找的兇手是三十歲到四十五歲左右的男人，由屍體上整齊準確的致命傷判斷他可能有醫學上的背景，但過度殺戮卻顯示他有情緒上的障礙？」

 

「這根本矛盾。」黑人探員重重地嘆了一口氣，「這無疑是我們的案子，但現有的三個受害者雖然在條件上完全一致，卻無法提供我們縮小犯人的線索。」

 

「他六年前和去年在紐約犯案，三年前則在芝加哥犯案，如果他希望被發現，這時間間隔完全說不通，除非他的移動並不是出於他的意願。」一身西裝的探員等著手上的電話，但以往總能夠用效率回報他們的駭客女王毫無回音，「如此明確的條件，為什麼Garcia還沒有回報？」

 

「我和她確認。」黑人探員立刻撥通對方的號碼，被接起時他因為現況膠著，不免有些著急地向她追問：「Garcia，妳還好嗎？在搜尋條件——」

 

「——我很好，我只是⋯⋯剛剛在確認這些資料，我希望你們都坐好了，也希望你們聽到這個消息不要太吃驚，雖然我想老是與魔鬼交手的你們，應該不會像我那麼⋯⋯」她短促的聲音瞬間中斷，下一刻深吸一口氣後，她飛快開口：「東岸十年來完全符合這個條件的兇殺案有十起，但如果你擴大到全國範圍的話，這個數字會翻倍，並且集中在大城市裡頭，所有的都會區你能夠想到的幾乎都有，湖區密爾瓦基、芝加哥、底特律、克里夫蘭，東岸波士頓、紐約、華盛頓都有。」

 

「妳說全國？總數到底有多少？」女探員不由得前傾，拿起小會議室裡面的電話，「嘿JJ，Bale隊長和妳一起嗎？告訴他這個傢伙是全國範圍在作案，他最好查清楚他們底下的人還有沒有像六年前這樣忽略的案子！」

 

「但不是每個割喉而死的妓女我們都能夠看做是同一案件，先回總部讓我們收齊資料，釐清是否同一人所為的案件，我們也能多了解兇手。」Jason Gideon站起身，將桌上Carrie Howards的檔案收起，「Bale隊長這趟請我們順道過來了解並沒有錯，他找到了一個連環殺手，很有可能是犯案多年的殺手。」

 

女探員一臉難以置信地放下電話，「難道我們就這樣離開嗎？」

 

「應該說我們只能這麼做，這案子牽涉太廣，沒有進一步歸檔以前我們無法從過多的案件裡頭整理出頭緒。」Aaron Hotchner也跟著站起身，「我們都不喜歡讓兇手逍遙法外，但是現階段繼續枯坐紐約我們無法辦案。」

 

當最後離開會議室的年輕博士走向前的時候，女探員忽然回過頭對他開口：「Reid，你記得一年前在紐約替目擊證人畫素描的藝術學院學生嗎？」

 

「我記得，Steve Rogers，他是證人的同學，怎麼了？」

 

「他從學院畢業了，我們這趟出門以前，我看到那小子申請想加入BAU。」

 

「哇，我覺得⋯⋯」年輕的博士皺起眉，「當然很好，但是他是不是有點瘦弱？」

 

「看看是誰在說話，Spencer Reid，你敢說別人瘦弱？」黑人探員也回過頭加入他們的話題，「我回去上課的時候見過他，他找了從軍回來的朋友訓練他的體能，他現在體格不錯，而且他在各項表現都很好，我覺得他可以做得挺好的。」

 

「還記得那時候我們覺得這傢伙對縱火案那麼關心，又主動參與到辦案裡來，讓他上過我們頭號嫌犯的名單。」女探員嘆了口氣，「結果我在學院的朋友告訴我，Steve Rogers的父親是警察，在巡邏中被槍擊身亡，但是目擊證人不願意出來指證嫌犯，最後讓那名黑幫份子逍遙法外，他從小就因為這個原因很有正義感。」

 

「有趣的是⋯⋯」將他的瀏海挽至耳後，年輕的天才抬起眼對上一臉好奇的女探員，「司法制度下的受害者，通常會對司法體系不信任，也就是說他很有可能會比別人更常去思考警力上是否有疏失導致他父親的意外發生，也會不信任公權力能夠伸張正義——」

 

「——又或者，他有個很棒的媽媽，告訴他如何明辨是非，小子。」黑人警探拍拍對方的肩膀，「一個人成長家庭背景固然很重要，但朋友也同等重要，如果他有很好的情感支持，就不容易形成固執行為，不會鑽牛角尖，進而產生扭曲的價值觀。」

 

「但Reid說得的確沒錯。」進到車內，Jason Gideon轉過身，「我們必須面對現實，軍人、警察等工作的人格特質，加上工作環境使然，一直是犯罪者的溫床。」

 

「榮譽感容易導致執法人員誤會，以為自己足以判斷他人有罪與否。」Hotchner低下頭檢視手中的手機，「加上這些工作領域中，喜歡主導控制的Alpha人格居多，就算不是連環殺手，犯下家暴、虐待和性方面罪行的人也不在少數。」

 

「包括我們。」語重心長作結的女探員往窗邊一靠，「真讓人放心。」

 

「只能盡量避免。」啟動車的黑人探員看向前方路標，「避免自己往錯誤的道路走去。」


	2. The Phantom of the Opera 01. Off-Broadway

Steve拿著他的行李，他真的不希望就這樣離開，然而Bucky沒留給他其他選項。

 

從十六歲至今七年，他沒想過他們會有分開的一日。

 

自從高中畢業，Bucky選擇入伍沒有升學，Bucky的這個決定是為了能跟他在一起，Bucky認為如果他能賺上服役六年的錢加上隨之而來的種種福利，除了能讓Steve順利從學費不便宜的藝術學院畢業外，他們也有希望開始建立自己的家。

 

剛開始Bucky去服役的時候，Steve只有說不出的羨慕，Bucky明明能夠靠著運動獎學金進大學卻放棄大好機會，選擇了陸軍為國家在外作戰，先是阿富汗然後是伊拉克；Steve既擔心他，卻也一直陷於自己無法像Bucky一樣的痛苦中。

 

可是他不是不知感恩的渾球，他知道是Bucky在戰場上冒著生命危險，才換來銀行帳戶裡能運用的錢，所以他認真地完成學業、認真地照顧自己，他不要再成為Bucky的負擔，儘管這個男人從沒有一刻這樣看待過他。

 

十六歲那年，Steve坐著灰狗巴士離開了他的寄宿家庭，打開門迎接他的Bucky用堅定的語氣告訴他，他們將會在一起⋯⋯但如果他十六歲後與Bucky失去音訊，Bucky會成為一個截然不同的人，擁有與現在截然不同的人生，至少是沒有必要踏上戰場的。

 

一張車票，改變了他們一生。

 

Steve時常會想起Bucky開門的那個瞬間，失而獲得的喜悅，深深的一個擁抱。

 

 

在Pratt的課餘時間總被打工佔滿，Steve某日和同學Sam目睹一起縱火案，那人從舊房子裡跑了出來，接著房子就被火舌吞噬，Sam吩咐他躲在一旁並且要他快找救火隊來，但跟上去的Sam差點被對方打暈在地，還好Steve沒聽話跟上來幫忙。

 

雖然他們沒逮到那傢伙，但他們後來協助聯邦調查局偵破這個案子——結果對方不但縱火，還是連續殺人魔，專殺遊民然後放火毀屍滅跡，他竟還自詡是為國家清除社會的毒瘤，被抓的時候還嚷嚷著他做的事是對社會有益、是為了給社區更整潔的街道！

 

此事改變了Steve對自己的看法，原來他和早逝的父親一樣能夠保護他的國家，也許不能像Bucky一樣對恐怖主義宣戰，但他能夠保護他的同胞免於受到那些披著人皮的魔鬼傷害。

 

他因此立志成為聯邦調查局探員，其中，他最希望能夠與JasonGideon合作，儘管就在布魯克林縱火案結束沒有多久，Jason Gideon因為一次錯誤的判斷導致六名探員遭炸死，受創太深的Gideon更因此告假半年，但這仍無法動搖Steve加入聯邦調查局的行為分析組的決心。

 

從戰場休假回來的Bucky聽見他捲入聯邦調查局的案子時狠狠地責備了他一頓，「⋯⋯答應我你以後會聽Sam的話好嗎？如果他要你躲起來，別跟上去。」

 

「Bucky，我們最後逮到他了！」對他的火氣無法理解，Steve吻著對方的左肩，那裡有道怵目驚心的疤痕，「你聽見了嗎？中士，我們的素描協助社會大眾指認他，後來透過目擊者匿名報案電話，順利將他⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯我很高興你的素描派上用場，請你別忘記替你抓到犯人的可是你這隻炭筆。」慵懶地翻過身的陸軍中士盯著眼前的金髮青年，「別在我不在的時候做傻事。」

 

「這一點都不傻。」忍不住垂首吻住對方的Steve撫過對方的頸項，「不過老被Sam說我是個瘦皮猴，你覺得我能練壯一點嗎？」

 

「我喜歡你現在這樣。」Bucky皺起眉，「你已經壯到膽敢去追連環殺手了。」

 

「我不知道，也許就是更健康一些？」若是能夠得到Bucky的協助是最好，Steve如此做想，但若是Bucky不願意，他也可以自己空出一點時間去練身體，畢竟憑他現在的體能，想要符合聯邦調查局的標準有些難度。

 

「⋯⋯我覺得你挺健康的。」彎下腰將金髮青年的陰莖含住，隨著他說話與話語中的笑意，逸出的熱氣讓本來就敏感的器官更生氣勃勃，「你看看⋯⋯是誰覺得自己不夠健康？」

 

隨著Bucky淺色的唇一寸一寸含入，Steve可以同時感覺他在對方嘴內的分身愈來愈堅挺，忍不住將雙手貼上對方的耳旁，手指穿過對方兩側完全推平的髮，對方的嘴熱得讓他失去理智。

 

Bucky吸吮的聲音不斷傳來、Bucky的兩手撐在他的大腿兩側⋯⋯

 

「我要——」但Bucky沒有離開，他在對方的嘴裡到了，而休假回來的中士似乎不以為然，甚至意猶未盡地舔了舔嘴角，「——老天，Buck⋯⋯」  
Bucky附在他的耳邊低道：「轉過去好嗎？」

 

沿著他的背脊一路落下輕吻的Bucky下頷的鬍渣擦過肌膚表面令Steve泛起一陣戰慄的疙瘩，知道吻最後要往哪裡去的他，在Bucky的牙齒輕咬了幾口腰窩後吐出難耐的呻吟，而當Bucky埋首在他的臀瓣間用舌尖滑過隱沒中間的縫隙時，他更是忍不住哀求，「Bucky⋯⋯」

 

「我沒有要進去，但我以為你喜歡？」邊說Bucky的舌尖邊探入入口的皺摺，Steve回首，他能見到那雙勾魂的眼睛笑瞇起來的眼角紋路，漬漬的水聲配上Bucky的厚重的呼吸聲，「⋯⋯你喜歡嗎Steve？」

 

入口被舔得濕溽溽，但Bucky始終沒用下身進去，只是用他的舌頭逼得已經到過高潮的Steve前方的部位又翹了起來。

 

最後Bucky遞進了Steve的雙腿之間，「⋯⋯你的大腿很堅硬，還要訓練什麼？」一邊反問一邊抽動的褐髮青年再次附在他的耳邊，「但⋯⋯我想你練得壯一點的確是好事。」高潮時將吻落在他的頸項的Bucky輕嘆了口氣，「畢竟無論我多想，我也沒辦法一直陪在你身邊保護你。」

 

 

所以Bucky答應了，他帶Steve去練拳擊，還教Steve用跳繩訓練心肺功能。

 

「⋯⋯你都趁什麼時候跳跳繩？」某次累得喘不過氣的金髮青年望著和自己同時跳，卻跳得輕鬆愜意的男朋友，「⋯⋯在軍營裡頭？總不會是在卡車上。」

 

「傻子，我不跳跳繩，我做的訓練比這個難多了。」笑著打發他的褐髮青年如此回應，但Steve很後來才想起，他從沒問過Bucky那些困難的訓練都是什麼內容？Bucky是一流狙擊手，聽幾個Bucky的同袍和他的談話內容，Steve猜測Bucky做過一些單人任務，但Bucky從不提。

 

Bucky不喜歡談戰場上的事，如果Steve問了，他也會回答，但大多都是簡單帶過。

 

他知道Bucky在改變，但誰不會變？

 

Bucky出門那一日笑著和他道別，「等我下次回來，你該不會練得比我還壯吧？」

 

「可能我會。」雙手抱胸也對自己的戀人微笑，「你自己注意安全。」

 

調皮地向他抬手敬禮，穿著墨綠色陸軍圓領衫的Bucky踏出了他們在布魯克林的小小租屋。

 

 

而下一次當他再見到Bucky時，他告訴Bucky他考進聯邦調查局的好消息，Bucky卻不認同。

 

「你好像有錯覺認為你可以做得來，但Steve，我們在說的是一份強度很高的工作，它需要很好的體能來負荷長時間而且大量的工作，你的體能負擔得了嗎？你會很常全國出差，如果你加入那個行為分析小組，那麼你在外的時間會更長，我已經不能好好待在你身邊，你再到處跑，我們根本沒辦法見到對方，那建立一個家一起生活的意義是什麼？」

 

「我們會找到方法，你不會永遠服役，你的合約要到了。」試著說服對方的金髮青年吻上對方的臉頰，「我們一起搬去特區，你可以申請大學，你本來想念喬治城大學不是嗎？這次我可以負擔你的學費，由我來照顧你，Bucky——」

 

「不，Steve。」Bucky流露出Steve所能想像最冷硬的聲音，「⋯⋯你會搬去特區。」他盯著蹲在他面前的Steve，雙眼毫無暖意，「我不打算離開這裡，布魯克林是我的家，如果你想要去當聯邦調查局的探員你當然可以去，但我沒有意思離開。」

 

接著Bucky撥開了他本來放在Bucky膝上的手。

 

於是Steve只好帶著他的行李離開，只是衣物，其他的東西他沒辦法帶走，不是Bucky會介意物品的所有權，而是那些都是沒有了Bucky對他就毫無意義的物品。

 

他沒有想過需要割棄這些物品，無論是開門進來轉角的衣帽架或是老舊褪色沙發旁邊的書報夾，還有他們唯一一個堪用的馬克杯，Bucky不肯好好用杯子喝水，而且他們習慣分享一切，於是當Steve要離開的時候，Steve選擇孑然出走。

 

「你好好照顧自己。」他和Bucky道別，對方只是望著窗外沒有回應——

 

***

 

「——Steve！我們五分鐘後要飛紐約，你的行李呢？」黑髮的女子走向還在辦公桌旁望著自己桌上黑尾鹿模型發呆的金髮男人，「Steve？」

 

「當然。」拿起自己腳邊的行李，Steve拉攏了頸上藍灰色的圍巾，特區今天只有零下低溫，可以想見以北的紐約會更冷，「⋯⋯剛才Garcia是說發生了第幾起槍殺案？」

 

「第三起，第一起是外百老匯現正上映熱門劇碼Faust的劇院老闆Gabriel Dawson、第二起是這齣戲的舞台設計Alex Durant，紐約警方當然以這部戲作為案件核心偵辦，Dawson的財務狀況毫無問題，他出身自紐約有名的猶太家族，Dawson家在林肯中心董事會也有一席。」

 

走進電梯的Steve Rogers皺起眉，他看向先他走進電梯裡一樣在思考的Spencer Reid，「⋯⋯這部戲的女主角，被誰毒啞了嗎？」

 

「Katherine Miller。」瘦高的褐髮男子清了清喉嚨後緩緩開口：「第三位受害者，和前面兩位男士一樣，在住處遭槍擊身亡，前面兩人分別陳屍在自家浴缸和客廳，但死因仍是因為槍擊造成的致命傷，Miller，則是額頭正中中彈身亡。」


	3. The Phantom of the Opera 02. New Yorker

Steve Rogers是紐約客，與命案現場所在地不同的是他主要在布魯克林生活，他們的社區不算乾淨、治安也不好，但是那是他與Bucky打造出來的家，至少六年前，那是他們的家——現在他不知道Bucky人在哪裡，房子被房東租給了別人，Bucky不知所蹤。

 

他曾經找上Bucky的父母，雖然什麼也沒能問到就被趕了出去，但Bucky的妹妹還是偷偷從窗邊遞了紙條給坐在防火梯上痛苦不堪的Steve，告訴他：Bucky沒回家，他們也不知道Bucky的下落，只知道Bucky不定時會將現金存進幼妹的信託基金裡，做她大學學費基金。

 

他用Bucky的全名和社會福利安全碼查過Bucky去向，但毫無紀錄，連Garcia——是，他將一切向Garcia坦承，於是他們組裡的頂尖駭客更樂意與他調情了，有時肉麻到連Morgan都咋舌的地步——就連Garcia都無法找到Bucky的去向。

 

「現金存款的櫃檯、ATM我也幫你找過了，存錢的是⋯⋯」猶豫許久的金髮駭客乾脆將螢幕畫面轉向Steve，「一位妙齡美女，而且每次都是她，我有次直接拿她的臉部去做比對，完全沒有紀錄，我不知道該說什麼⋯⋯」

 

「什麼樣的工作能夠賺取這樣程度的金額，又具有這麼高的保密性？」沒有太在意，也無法太在意這位妙齡女子的Steve坐在她的桌邊，就像是在對案件推理一般拋出一個問題，「我猜他去當了私人武裝部隊的傭兵，但我不能確定，他們的記錄方式更為謹慎，未必會有數位足跡可供追蹤⋯⋯」

 

「Steve，你還好嗎？」她塗滿各色豆蔻的手指輕輕搭上了他的手腕，「你⋯⋯」

 

「我很好，Penelope。」苦笑的金髮男人邊想邊蹙起眉，「⋯⋯他女人緣一直都好，如果沒有女孩子圍著他繞才奇怪，今天只是一個年輕女性來為他跑腿處理雜務，固定的頻率、不同地點的分行，這可能象徵著一種僱傭關係，因為是女友的話，存款時間會顯得更隨意。」當然，Steve Rogers沒說的是，如果Bucky的女友一樣有軍事背景，或者是做事習慣並有條理的人，她一樣會準時存款，這也可能是來自Bucky的交代，固定存進去的現金是他與家人報平安的方式。

 

「喔，你的臉上可不是寫著很好兩個字。」她向前將自己埋進他的懷抱，「可憐的小傢伙。」

 

「Penelope，我有六呎呢⋯⋯」笑著接受她安慰的金髮男人無奈地回應，「謝了，讓妳花時間做這麼多事，我欠妳一頓大餐。」

 

 

思緒重新回到眼前現場的Steve Rogers看著眼前那張命案死者與一名男性的親密合照：這名男性穿著黑色圓領衫，下半身是軍綠色長褲，滿臉鬍渣和一頭黑色捲髮，體格很好，「這位男性是Miller的男友？」轉過頭，他向一旁的警探詢問。

 

「他是Edmund Dorrance二世。」看著自己的筆記，年輕的警探有些困惑地抬起頭，「他先前在中東打仗，他之前是黑水的一份子，三個月前開始和死者交往，至少根據工作人員所言是三個月前才開始的，好像是在曼哈頓的一間無照酒吧認識的。」

 

「他人現在在哪？有人告訴他Miller過世了嗎？」然而Steve並不是同情心發作才這麼問。

 

這三起案子明顯是由專業人士所為，沒有指紋、沒有足跡、沒有任何生物跡象、彈痕分析指向同一把作案槍枝，擺明是職業殺手犯案；BAU最怕遇上職業殺手，除非這傢伙是喪心病狂大開殺戒，不然只是領錢做事的職業殺手根本沒有個性簽名這種事，最多是特殊槍枝，但就算他們去向CIA要槍枝資料，也只會換來一個代號，跟可能背後有關的組織。

 

如果這個男人，Edmund Dorrance二世是黑水等級的傭兵出身，他可以就是那個職業殺手。

 

「Garcia，有個名字：Edmund Dorrance二世。」Morgan向手機開口，「聽說是黑水的員工。」

 

下一秒被轉成擴音模式的電話傳來女駭客飛快回報的聲音：「我不知道他是不是黑水的員工，他們以前就很難找到資訊，經過虐囚事件後更是難上加難⋯⋯我能告訴你的是，他是一個有錢人，有錢到不像話的人，他有一些在曼哈頓的房產，幾乎全都價值不菲，以一個前海軍陸戰隊來看的確很奇怪，我已經把他最後所知的地址發給你們了，希望你們找上他時談話順利。」

 

切斷通訊後的黑人聯邦探員看向身邊的Steve Rogers，「如何？過去問問？」

 

頷首同意的金髮男人跟著對方走出大門時拉攏了他的長外套，接著撥通電話給他們的長官Aaron Hotchner，「Hotch，我和Morgan找到Miller三個月前忽然認識的前男友，軍事背景，有可能涉案，我們想去問問看。」

 

那頭沉默了一陣子才有所回應，「好，但注意安全。」

 

掛斷電話的Steve Rogers彎腰坐進副駕駛座，但Morgan並沒立刻啟程，「我們在等誰會合嗎？」

 

「還以為你要告訴我怎麼開過去？」Morgan笑了下，「畢竟這可是你的地盤。」

 

「一橋之隔，我其實和曼哈頓不怎麼熟。」Steve伸手打開導航，「小時候我住的社區可以遠眺曼哈頓，夜裡看來非常漂亮，說沒有夢想過有天能躋身這座寸土寸金的小島是騙人的。」往後若有所思地看了一眼慢慢駛離的命案現場，「現在若說想住進來也是騙人的。」

 

「所以一切都好嗎？」Morgan在切換車道的時候瞥了他一眼，「你的⋯⋯朋友。」

 

「沒有什麼進展，存款還是穩定地到他妹妹的帳戶裡頭，有鑒於存款總是從紐約各區的大通銀行存入，他很謹慎，就算託人幫忙，自己也應該不會走遠，況且金額並不小⋯⋯」想更仔細地解釋自己的感覺，但無從說起，Steve最後只將他的想法化為一聲嘆息，「無論如何，我不會放棄尋找他。」

 

「你有沒有想過那可能是⋯⋯某種撫恤金？」雖然覺得說出口很殘忍，但總要有人向他們的朋友提出這個可能性，「如果他持續不知所蹤，但金額卻固定被支付到指定的帳戶。」

 

「我相信他還活著。」不理智的信念，「但也只是相信而已。」

 

 

按著地址找上門的兩人向大樓警衛出示了證件，「我們想要找Edmund Dorrance二世，你們頂樓的住戶，有事要請教他。」

 

警衛猶豫了片刻，並沒有打開內側大門讓他們進去，「我想Dorrance先生會需要你們出示搜索證，不然為了其他住戶的權益，我不能讓你們進到裡頭。」

 

「你在妨礙聯邦調查局查案，我希望你知道這件事。」Steve嚴肅地開口，下一刻Derek Morgan已經越過了警衛，強行從警衛值班的區域進入大樓內層，筆直地走向電梯，「倘若任何住戶有意見，那麼請他們向聯邦調查局的局長反應。」

 

正當他們面前的電梯門敞開時，Steve沒能像身邊的黑人同事一樣起步走進電梯。

 

奇怪的是裡頭的住戶也沒有走出來，而是用一種詭異的神情回望著金髮探員。

 

Morgan忍不住出聲提醒，「Rogers，走吧——」

 

「——Bucky？」Steve簡直不敢相信，方才還在車裡討論的失蹤人口此時居然就站在他的面前，儘管他從未見過Bucky這種打扮，長髮馬尾與黑色西裝。

 

「Bucky？」Morgan看向電梯裡的人，「等等，你是James Buchanan Barnes？」

 

被他們這樣一堵進退不得的褐髮男人將視線從本來的金髮探員轉向一旁的黑人，「我不知道James Buchanan Barnes或Bucky是誰——二位，我似乎從沒有在這棟大樓見過你們。」

 

「Bucky——」想起自己正在辦案的Steve收回本想抓住對方的手，「——我沒有認錯人。」

 

「Lukin先生！」追過來的警衛望著眼前的景象，「這兩位聯邦調查局的探員堅持要上樓，他們說他們有話想要和頂樓的Dorrance先生說。」

 

「關於這件事。」被喊做Lukin的褐髮男人伸手按住了電梯的緊急按鈕讓眼前兩位探員無法上樓，同時也轉頭再次對上兩位探員，「我剛才已經報警了，我的鄰居，你們想找的Edmund Dorrance二世，他的家門大開，我猜是遭竊了。」

 

「你說你已經報警了，我們能否直接向你問話？」可以理解Steve Rogers一時反應不過來，Morgan決定接管情勢，「你是Lukin先生？能否請教您的全名？」

 

「當然，我是Aleksander Lukin，我就住在Edmund Dorrance二世的隔壁。」瞥向一旁瞪大著眼望向他的金髮男人，「探員，你的同事還好嗎？」

 

「他很好。」黑人探員趨前一步，不著痕跡地擋住了對方的去向，「在警察過來以前，我們希望可以和你談談，不知道方便嗎？」

 

「沒有問題。」他的雙眼看來相當真誠，情緒也看似穩定，身上的黑色西裝筆挺平整，一頭綁起的長髮也整理得非常整齊，「我真的希望能夠幫上忙，我聽他說他有很多值錢的財物，你們能否先上去檢查屋內的情況？我也擔心他的安危。」

 

「紐約警方馬上就來，我想先和你要一下證件。」黑人探員側首看了一眼身後的警衛，那人的眼睛眨了又眨，那明顯是有事隱瞞的表情，「你的駕照？」

 

正當自稱是Aleksander Lukin的男人答應要從口袋裡拿取證件時，下一刻門口的警衛已經掏出槍瞄準他們——「該死，別開槍，他們是聯邦探員！」Morgan注意到褐髮男人第一時間將身邊的Steve Rogers擋在身後，但下一刻轉過來的男人手裡也握著一把槍正對著他的眉心，「——我們無意攻擊你們。」鬆掉手上的配槍，褐髮男人回看了Steve Rogers一眼，「我們會自己收拾善後，你們找不到兇手的。」

 

「Bucky！」在Steve Rogers要上前抓住對方的時候，門口的警衛已經扣下扳機，子彈擦過了他的袖口，「——聯邦調查局，丟下你的武器！」

 

開槍掩護Bucky Barnes的警衛早已在開槍的同時，轉身跟著對方從另一側的防火通道離開。

 

收回手，他看著上頭被子彈擦過的一道血痕，那種速度和距離，可以靈活控制準確度⋯⋯

 

身邊的黑人探員低聲詢問：「你沒事吧？」

 

按住傷口的他抬起頭，「看來他不是真的警衛⋯⋯」

 

Derek Morgan看向腳邊的手槍，「對，但Rogers⋯⋯那是真的James Buchanan Barnes嗎？」


	4. The Phantom of the Opera 03. the Phantom Killer

「他瘦了。」Steve在救護車的後方一邊接受急救人員包紮傷口時，一邊抬首向Derek Morgan開口，「他最少瘦了二十磅，我前一次見到他的時候他還是標準的軍人體型，也許他從來不算魁梧，但是絕對不至於如此削瘦。」

 

「他的身手很好，速度也很快。」看了一眼發現Edmund Dorrance二世，這系列命案第四具屍體的頂樓公寓，Morgan皺起眉，「你應該知道，Rogers，他現在是嫌疑犯，而你最好不要繼續跟進這次案件的調查，直到他洗刷嫌疑為止。」

 

「如果我們上次能夠還你清白，Morgan，這次我就能夠還Bucky清白。」直接了當拒絕撤出調查的要求，Steve向急救人員道謝，接著站起身，「他說了，他說了他們會收拾善後，還說我們抓不到兇手，代表他們與兇手本來屬於一個團隊。」

 

「如果這代表一個職業殺手團隊——」

 

「不可能，Bucky絕對不會當職業殺手，更不會把他當職業殺手的錢，存進到他自己妹妹的大學基金裡面，他愛她們，每一個，作為兄長，他是絕對不遜於你的，Morgan，他愛她們，他絕對不會用奪取生命的錢來讓她們受教育。」Steve語氣堅決地否定這個可能，「但我認為他們有一個團隊，也許警探問到關於Edmund Dorrance二世的事情是對的——黑水傭兵，現在他們裡頭出了一個連續殺人犯，他們在清理門戶。」

 

「這是私刑。」Morgan搖頭，「他們不能這麼做。」

 

「也許他們想將對方繩之以法，再交給警方。」Steve稍稍握緊了受傷的左手，「我不知道，但我很肯定Bucky不是壞人，他可以對你開槍，也絕對可以對我開槍——」

 

「別忘了他的同夥可是貨真價實地開槍了。」提醒著金髮男人手上的傷口怎麼來的，「攻擊聯邦探員，這是確實應該要被判刑的犯罪。」

 

「我們不可能讓他們去捉拿兇手。」放開左手，Steve看著蒐證人員帶著一箱一箱的證據從裡頭走出來，最後是蓋著白布的擔架被送上另一台救護車，「他們不是執法人員。」

 

「我們當然不能，但是現階段除了Bucky Barnes之外，我們連另外一個傢伙是誰都不知道。」剛才Garcia很遺憾地告訴他們大樓的監視器第一時間就被植入的殭屍畫面取代，另一組放在地下室垃圾回收口的電腦入侵監控系統，不斷播放昨日的監視畫面。

 

現在他們能確定的是：Barnes與他的同夥從地下室垃圾回收口進到大樓，原先值班的警衛在自家被迷昏了，而本來就穿正裝工作的警衛換成了Barnes的同夥，大樓住戶也無人起疑；Barnes一身正裝上到頂樓應該是在找兇手，但是上頭只有已經死亡初估超過一日的Dorrance。

 

無法判定Barnes必然不是殺死Dorrance的兇手，畢竟誰也不知道Barnes和同夥在這裡待了多久，他們在檢查Barnes與同夥留下來的槍，雖然初步看來口徑均與兇器不符，不過欠缺明確證據找出兇手前，在犯罪現場出沒的Barnes仍是頭號嫌疑犯。

 

「媒體曝光這件事了。」金髮女子朝他們兩人走來，「看來戲劇女主角之死，加上她的情人、背後金主、劇院老闆，大家也不難想像兇手的意圖。」她雖已不再負責和媒體交涉的工作，但仍舊會注意著新聞報導，紐約小報的標題斗大的字樣寫著：魅影殺手，神出鬼沒。

 

「媒體朝結怨的方向報導，細數了這些人分別與什麼人結仇。」博士走過來的同時，遞給了眼前兩位與嫌犯交手過的同仁一人一杯熱咖啡，「但是在曼哈頓島上成名，要不與幾個人結怨似乎不大可能，他們每個人背後都有一個堪稱綿密的仇家名單，可是這些名單要重疊起來，卻沒有看起來容易。」

 

「那是Barnes。」Morgan看了一眼仍在思考的金髮男人，向一旁沉思的長官開口，「Hotch，嫌疑犯是Rogers的前男友，他和第四名死者一樣有軍事背景，而且他明確指出他與兇手曾經共事過，他與同夥至少兩人已經鎖定了兇手。」

 

「我向中情局遞出的邀請已經獲准了，他們已經從Garcia那裡得到我們的彈道分析，很快我們就能查到他們原先共事的團隊，另外，現場留下來的槍都是贓物，磨去了編號，他們很有可能是今天早上先去打劫了某個賣黑槍的地點，紐約市警有線人回報被兩個穿西裝的傢伙搶了。」黑髮男人面露難色地看向Steve Rogers，「Rogers⋯⋯」

 

「我想參與調查。」他可以想像對方怎麼看待這事，「如果擔心我危及辦案，我同意隨時與成員搭檔行動，接受監控。」

 

「那你和Morgan繼續調查，最重要的是，我需要你立刻找出Barnes的下落，如果他們真的知道兇手是誰，他們已經領先我們太多，現在我們完全沒有方向，兇手可以是任何年齡層並且有軍事背景的男人，這是大海撈針。」職業殺手沒有個性簽名、沒有偏好，完全只照規章做事，地點、武器、人選可能隨案子改變，而受害者研究現在又太過龐大難以縮小。

 

「Steve，你覺得他有什麼改變嗎？」黑髮女探員走了過來，關心地望著他，「體型上、外貌上，他的改變可能都與他現在的工作有關。」

 

「Rogers認為他瘦了。」說起來像是交往過的情侶風花雪月的感傷，但Morgan現在也不得不重視這個改變，「二十磅？」

 

「可能是創傷後症候群？」一樣有到過中東經驗的金髮女探員反問，「他曾是陸軍一員。」

 

「Bucky沒有創傷後症候群。」Steve在眾人注視下緩緩開口，「我請Garcia查過他的下落，陸軍的醫療報告上面追蹤過他的心理狀況，他對於在戰場上發生的事情很能應對，我不知道這是不是他的天賦，但我知道他是個強悍的人，雖然出身中產階級，但是⋯⋯」不知怎麼解釋能不讓Bucky聽起來比較沒有嫌疑，但他決定如實說出口：「我猜Bucky很清楚自己在做什麼，如果有無辜的平民捲入傷亡，他也能跟區分那是戰爭，而非是他蓄意造成的。」

 

「Barnes是狙擊手，他在阿富汗和伊拉克服役共計六年。」這些都是已知的資料，黑髮女探員續道：「現在我們要假設有兩種情況，第一種，Bucky Barnes就是魅影殺手，他和同夥受僱於某人，犯下這一系列命案，當然，這個假設有很多矛盾之處。」她看了一眼面色一樣沉重的金髮男人，「他的行動不像工作中的兇手，他的裝扮代表他想要融入環境，比較接近查案的偵探。」

 

「但在曼哈頓的金融區，一身西裝本來就是職業殺手很好的偽裝。」博士試著分析別種可能性，「但是他的造型，一頭長髮，卻是非常容易被認出的記憶點。」

 

「第二種情況，如他們所言他們正在尋找魅影兇手，他們曾經一起共事，現在出於某種原因他們也在找他，倘若如此，我們必須要查出關於Barnes的事，特別是在離開軍隊以後的六年，他究竟在做什麼，才有可能找到他或兇手。」Emily Prentiss依然看著陷入沉默的Steve Rogers，「但是，他沒有收入、沒有繳稅，沒有出入境資料——」

 

「——試試看Aleksander Lukin。」憑著方才的印象擠出這個名字的金髮男人看向方才也在現場的Derek Morgan，「他是不是說他自己叫Aleksander Lukin？」

 

黑人接口道：「對，聽起來很奇怪，並不是一般的Alexander，我猜是接近俄文的拼音？」

 

「再說一次？」作為外交官子女，Emily蹙起眉，「A-l-e-k-s-a-n-d-e-r？」

 

「Baby Girl？」打給他們最強的後勤人員，黑人探員很快地將這名字交給對方，「我們要查一個名字Aleksander Lukin，任何有關他的事情都可以——」

 

「Lukin，Aleksander。」Garcia遲疑了一下，「好，這個男人看起來和Bucky Barnes長得幾乎一模一樣，但更恐怖的是他有一個完整的人生，我找到了他在各級學校的年冊照片，他的人生太詳細了，什麼都有⋯⋯就算是社群網站當道的現代社會，這未免也太虛假⋯⋯」

 

「什麼叫做太詳細？」忍不住追問的Steve接過對方的手機，「年冊照片？」

 

「他生在莫斯科，本名是Aleksandr Nikolayevich Lukin，但他很快跟著父母到了波士頓定居，名字羅馬化為Aleksander Nickolas Lukin，所有就讀學校的資料，何時入學、成績，他大學是在賓州念的，畢業時是全系前三名，系上活動的照片裡也有他，六年前——」停下來的女駭客倒抽了一口氣，「六年前他駕駛帆船出海的時候發生了意外，但他在三年前離奇回來了，恢復了他所有凍結的資產，他在一間資安公司上班，現在——老天——Steve我很抱歉，他⋯⋯和妻兒定居在曼哈頓上西區，你們應該收到公司和他住處的地址了。」

 

Steve嘆了口氣，「不需要抱歉，Garcia，他的妻兒可能都不是真的。」

 

「就在前面幾個街角的地方，會不會太過巧合？」Hotchner盯著這列住址，「若是證人保護計畫，合成過去的照片太過虛偽，他可能會遇到任何Lukin的熟人，他的身分太容易被揭穿。」

 

「但是如果他根本不會遇到任何熟人⋯⋯」金髮女探員看著其餘陸陸續續發到手機上的資訊，「如果這根本是用死人身分建立給公家機關，像是攔檢時查對的身分資訊，只要不深入去調查，這就只是Barnes可以利用的一個殼。」

 

「這麼精密的設計，如果沒有國家機器在背後介入，怎麼可能辦得到？大量的合成資料⋯⋯Hotch，中情局沒有回應嗎？」黑髮女探員看著手上的公司地址，「這個地址又是⋯⋯」

 

「你和Morgan去他的住處，如果是證人保護計畫，那裡必然會有線索。」行為分析組的組長看向一旁的大樓，「其他人回到紐約警局去，中情局是時候做出回應了，無論他們是要告訴我們彈道比對的結果，還是打算告訴我們Barnes的事。」


	5. The Phantom of the Opera 04. Black Widow

抵達Aleksander Lukin的住處，那是一棟普通不算華麗的公寓，十二層樓大約有四十戶以上的住戶，而Lukin的地址在八樓，門口的管理人員看起來很尋常，對他們亮出的證件也沒有太過訝異的反應，並表示Lukin夫人應該在家。

 

來應門的女人——Steve不會否認他已有心理準備見到她——是那個出現在各地大通銀行櫃檯前存款的女人，她棕紅色的長髮垂在肩上，面容姣好，現在看來則是一臉困惑，「請問⋯⋯我能夠幫兩位什麼忙？」

 

「Natalia Lukin？」得到對方點頭回應後，黑人探員開口：「妳的丈夫在嗎？」

 

「他剛才傳簡訊告訴我他去接孩子了，我們送他去參加自然科學博物館的營隊，三點結束。」女人很快敞開家門，「請進，他正在進行職務交接，如果是他工作上的問題，我相信他很樂意再為你們解答，我們討論過，關於他前雇主的作法——」

 

注意到不對的Steve打斷她的話語，「——等等，也有其他的探員來過嗎？」

 

「今天早上有一位白領金融犯罪組的探員來找他，先前那位探員就致電過很多回，他想要弄清Alex之前工作的公司Hydra，在海內外的資金問題，Alex為他們服務大概三年的時間，答應做這位探員的匿名證人。」紅髮女人有些疑惑地望著他們兩人，「你們並不是為了這件事而來。」

 

「早上那位探員是否是黑髮，並且留著絡腮鬍？」Morgan比劃了下巴一帶的位置。

 

「是啊，他穿著黑色的西裝，不過有一點不合身。」

 

「能否請妳為我們聯繫他？我們希望他能盡快回來。」Steve望著她，心底一直無法相信這會是一場真實的婚姻，但他知道如果現在追問存款的事可能會打草驚蛇，如果女人也是假身分的一環，一時半刻應該都有方法能夠與他們應對，「和他確認他是否還和早上那位探員一起好嗎？我們有理由懷疑那位探員的身分是假冒的。」

 

「天啊⋯⋯」女人震驚的模樣看來半點不假，她伸出手慌亂地摸取桌上的行動電話，「我立刻聯繫他，如果我們的孩子、如果Lev也與他們在一起的話⋯⋯老天⋯⋯」

 

Steve也掏出了自己的行動電話，但他其實是開啟了錄音功能，想將女人與化身為Lukin的Bucky之間的對話錄起，在錄音的同時，他的視線不由得掃過牆上女人與Bucky的合照，那些照片明顯地看得出不同時期，他們還很年輕的時候，也許是大學時代？

 

但那不可能，他知道十八歲到二十二歲時Bucky的模樣，Bucky頂著一頭俐落的短髮從軍，重整的時候可能會長一些，但大多時候都不像照片裡的人，照片裡的青年笑得很燦爛，一度讓Steve看得出神，因為⋯⋯他不禁會想，如果Bucky不用從軍，那麼他的人生也許就會像這裡所呈現的一般，平靜快樂。

 

 

當電話撥通的時候，女人開始說起了俄文。

 

Morgan看向身旁的Steve Rogers，注意到他正用電話在錄音，他則是伸手到口袋裡，不著痕跡地開始撥打電話給不在此處但熟諳俄文的Emily。

 

女人的對話語氣聽來沒有異狀，她顯得有些著急，有時她停頓下來，很快卻又再度開口，她望向他們的眼神裡寫滿了擔憂，只是這抹擔憂為的是她口中孩子的安危，還是她自己此時在此面對兩名聯邦探員的局面，他們無法確定。

 

掛上電話後，她擔憂地開口：「他說探員已經離開了，他們在半路，很快就會回來。」

 

「你們夫妻在家都說俄文？」

 

「是，我出身基輔，他雖然很小就到了美國，但是家裡也說俄文。」女人顯得有些緊張。

 

注意到她看了一眼門口，Steve站起身，移動到通往門口的走道上，狀似看牆上的照片，其中有張照片是孩子坐在Bucky的肩頭，彎下身在親吻Bucky額角的畫面，孩子的腿勾起了Bucky的左邊衣袖，露出不明顯但確實在那裡的疤痕。

 

照片裡的男人的確是Bucky，Steve不會認錯那個他吻過無數次的傷疤。

 

「孩子六歲了？」狀似隨意地寒暄，Morgan比了比桌邊小孩的獨照，「還沒上學就先去參加博物館的營隊？」

 

「那是很輕鬆的活動，主要是帶他們在裡頭走走。」她勉強擠出微笑。

 

「你們結婚七年？」看著另一張兩人在餐廳合影的相片，名貴的餐廳，桌上有個蛋糕，上頭插著週年快樂的字樣，「還是六年？」

 

「七年。」她很快作答，「十月三號，是我們的結婚紀念日。」

 

Steve終於感覺到這屋子裡頭什麼不對，就像Aleksander Lukin完整的一生，這屋子裡頭展示的則是Lukin一家完整的生活，他們相戀的過程也有數張照片、孩子出生、成長，這些細節一點都沒有遺漏，宛如精心佈置的舞台呈現在他們面前。

 

但讓Steve真正擔心的是他不知道Bucky從中究竟扮演什麼樣的角色，Bucky是他們的一份子、他們的一員，為什麼？Bucky離開軍隊到再以Aleksander Lukin的身分出現，之間存有空白的三年，這三年Bucky去了哪裡？

 

Morgan將電話遞給他，上頭有Emily傳來的簡訊：Natalia向對方示警，並且要求對方不要回到這裡來，她會處理。

 

這就足夠了，Steve轉向她：「Natalia Lukin，我們希望請妳到紐約警局來一趟，協助釐清聯邦調查目前正在調查的一件案子。」

 

「等等⋯⋯」她露出慌亂的神色，「我丈夫很快就回來了，我不清楚他工作上的細節，但他非常願意配合。」接下來她眼眶一紅，一副楚楚可憐的模樣，「我不能離開，若是Lev，我兒子，你們如果帶走我們，我們沒有人能照顧他⋯⋯」

 

「倘若妳與案件無關，那麼妳很快就能離開。」Morgan也站起身，「只是很簡單請教妳一些問題，妳剛才透過電話要求通話對象不要回到這裡來，因此懷疑與本案有關，妳可以拒絕，但我們很快就會請紐約市警帶著逮捕令過來——」

 

 

「——你們想找的人是我。」走進屋裡的是換下了西裝的Bucky Barnes，他走進來的同時經過Steve Rogers身邊，「我現在來了。」舉高雙手的褐髮男人看向在客廳底端的黑人探員，「我願意到警局配合聯邦調查局，但是請不要波及我的家人。」

 

「⋯⋯你是Aleksander Lukin？」黑人探員看向站在對方身後緊蹙著眉的Steve Rogers，「今天早上你人在Edmund Dorrance二世的住所樓下？」

 

「是，那是我。」他平靜地回答，視線依然緊跟著黑人探員。

 

「Aleksander Lukin，你因為涉嫌謀殺Edmund Dorrance二世，現在我們要將你移送紐約警局，你可以保持沉默，不然你所說的一切將成為呈堂證供。」抓住對方雙手扣到身後，Morgan撇了撇下頷，Steve接著走上前，請紅髮女子跟上。

 

「Natalia Lukin——」

 

「——我說了與她無關，別——」想要掙扎但卻被Morgan擋住的褐髮男人再次開口：「她與Dorrance的死無關，你們弄錯了。」

 

「Natalia Lukin，妳因為妨礙聯邦探員辦案，需至警局接受調查，會由檢察官決定是否對妳進行起訴。」Steve Rogers再次伸出手，請紅髮女子自行走出門口，紅髮女子回頭看了被擋在黑人探員身後的褐髮男人，微微地搖了搖頭，臉上所有慌亂擔憂的神情全都消失，美麗的臉上只剩下一片漠然，她順從地走出門口，而Steve在看了一眼Bucky Barnes後，才跟著女子走出去。

 

單獨讓女人和他以及前來接應的兩名紐約警察共乘一車，在上路以前，他轉頭看著車外Morgan和另外兩名紐約警察一起準備移送自稱是Aleksander Lukin的褐髮男人，他沒有認錯，他知道這人就是Bucky，這個人今天早上在槍響同時護住他，加上逃離前與他交會的眼神，Bucky一定記得他。

 

「妳為誰工作？」他試著讓自己聽起來不會太過冷酷，但方才為了她，Bucky的確是發自內心地緊張，也在接獲她的示警以後，依然折返回來他們的假住處試著保護她⋯⋯這些毫無疑問，都是Bucky在乎她的反應，「妳的本名是什麼？」

 

但紅髮女人只是垂下眼簾，望著自己的腿，好像那上頭的黑色牛仔褲有什麼迷人花樣。

 

「妳知道或遲或早，這一切偽裝都會被揭穿。」隨著車子啟動，Steve緩道：「如果妳能夠主動提供有助的線索，我們會替妳向檢察官要求減刑。」

 

紅髮女人依然沒有回答。

 

妨礙聯邦調查局辦案是聯邦重罪，他想再多說什麼威脅眼前的女人，但想起方才Bucky走進來時心焦的模樣，再多裝模作樣的問話，忽然都說不出口了；這三年，Bucky確實和她是有來往的，她定時匯款，但不固定出現在不同間銀行分行，很典型的反追蹤手法⋯⋯

 

他們是同一夥人。Steve Rogers深吸了一口氣，無論他多不想承認，但Bucky確實在這場連續殺人命案當中扮演了關鍵角色，除非證明他的無辜，不然他和身邊這個女人，兩者都是共犯，這點是毋庸置疑的。

 

停止演戲的女人再也沒有給出任何回應，到達警局走出去的她，接受警方的安排坐進了偵訊室，目睹她走進來時神情的黑髮女探員，轉向在她之後走來的Steve Rogers，「她說的至少在資料上是事實，她的綠卡是因為她嫁給了Aleksander Lukin才取得的，在那之前她只是烏克蘭的留學生，資料顯示她也在賓州大學求學。」

 

「Bucky不可能在賓州大學求學，那個時間他人在阿富汗。」他知道Bucky去了哪裡，「那些資料是捏造的，我想她肯定也不在那裡，這也絕對不是她的真實身分。」

 

 

「中情局的資料來了，他們的長官也跟著來了。」金髮女探員走向他們，「他們不是中情局的人，但是中情局的人肯定知道他們是誰。」將列印出來的彈痕比對遞給他和Emily，JJ瞥了一眼偵訊室裡的紅髮女人，「Steve，Bucky那三年可能加入了中情局在中東的祕密計畫，這個祕密計畫是為了逮捕賓拉登，這次犯案的兇器，當時登記在她的名字底下，她叫Natalia Romanoff。」


	6. The Phantom of the Opera 05. Reality

Steve因為利益衝突不能參與審問，站在與Bucky一牆之隔的所在，他雙眼緊盯著他許久未見的戀人，如果說他眷戀Bucky什麼，他反倒說不出來，因為Bucky全身上下沒有一處他不想念。

 

當Bucky否認他的身份時，那股惡寒讓他難以承受，相較起來他並不擔心Bucky會是魅影殺手，他自認對Bucky的了解無人能出其右，Bucky並不是殺手，他不可能盲目地取人性命，更別提做職業殺手。Bucky與他一樣都是有使命感的人，儘管他們對於使命感的解讀並不同。

 

坐在審問間裡的Derek Morgan看了一眼外邊，半晌後才把視線移回眼前的褐髮男人，「你的真實姓名是James Buchanan Barnes。」

 

「這取決於你口中的真實是什麼。」褐髮男人看著聯邦探員身後的那堵牆，連一點看向單向玻璃窗的意願都沒有，「我可以告訴你Aleksander Lukin的身份一樣真實存在。」

 

「可能有過Aleksander Lukin這樣的一個人。」西裝筆挺的黑髮探員推出了一份檔案，「但是你服役的身份是James Buchanan Barnes，直到你三年前不榮譽退伍。」

 

「是James Barnes三年前不榮譽退伍。」面對兩名聯邦探員，褐髮男人一點也不緊張，好像他對面坐著的只是同桌吃飯的路人，「所以呢？」

 

「但我們都知道你的不榮譽退伍只是將你帶進了三年前為了狙殺奧薩瑪·賓拉登的計畫。」翻動檔案到放有舉世聞名恐怖組織領導人相片的那頁，「你們的組織深入阿富汗，你是其中一員。」

 

「我以為新聞上說拿下賓拉登的是海豹隊員。」褐髮男人看起來一臉困惑，「海豹部隊的人進到一棟房子裡，暗夜無光，只有他們頭上的相機，下一刻——」雙手比著槍的模樣，他勾起一抹淡淡的微笑，「咻咻咻，砰砰砰砰，世界頭號大惡人就這樣死了，那個讓美國人決定要血債血還的大魔頭。」

 

 

站在Steve身邊的Emily忍不住蹙起眉，「我不得不承認，他一口帶有俄文腔的英文說得真好，完全可以說服別人他出身自俄羅斯。」

 

這對Steve來說，Bucky這個能力卻是他從未見識過的，Bucky就是Bucky，那個他從青少年時期以來就深愛的人沒有去過俄羅斯，當然也不會說俄文，至於這一口俄文腔的英文過去更是聽都沒有聽過。

 

「他要不是曾經長時間待在俄羅斯，就是花過一番時間苦練這口腔調。」金髮女探員看了一眼不發一語的Steve Rogers，「你們分開了一陣子，他很有可能在那時候去了俄羅斯。」

 

「我不知道他為什麼會參與這個計畫。」他認識的Bucky絕對不可能讓自己被不榮譽退伍，「這是中情局的計畫？」

 

方才中情局派人前來與Hotchner談話，兩人關在房間裡頭談了約莫一個小時才出來開始進行對JamesBarnes和Natalie Romanoff的審問，Hotchner沒說這兩人的身份到底是什麼，轉身就加入了Morgan的行列，主審現在是頭號嫌犯之一的James Barnes。

 

「中情局也好，其他情報單位也好，甚至——」金髮女探員將自己的髮挽至耳後，「——很多私人組織，都有人在找賓拉登，根據我對中情局⋯⋯就是剛才過來的那個男人Pierce的了解，他負責的一向都是中情局最鮮為人知的計畫，如果因此James Barnes以及Natalie Romanoff被他當作棄屣一概不認，我也不會意外。」

 

「如果武器是Romanoff的，為什麼Bucky還有嫌疑？我們都很清楚職業殺手一貫的做法是頭也不回地離開，如果Bucky真的是我們要找的職業殺手，他大可拋下這裏的一切，那才符合他們的行動準則。」兇器的歸屬不足以讓紅髮女子被入罪，但怎麼看她的嫌疑都大過Bucky。

 

「三起命案現場附近的監視錄影器都拍到了他們兩人，當然還有另外那個你們遇到的黑髮男人，我們也找到他的照片，當然我們沒有他們真的進到命案現場的證據，但是他們三個人絕對與真兇——假設他們三人都不是——相識，我不想說，但Steve你自己肯定也有感覺，如果他可以包庇那個女人，很有可能真兇也是他們的一員，他也會包庇對方。」Emily無奈地解釋，「他可能有很好的理由回來保護這個女人。」

 

「所以我們怎麼看待這整件事？」Steve看著桌上那三份檔案，其中黑髮男人的姓名他們還沒有掌握到，「一群被國家機器拋棄除名的特工，決定轉作職業殺手營生？」

 

「除了這些特工，他們還需要一個技術團隊協助，至少要有一個以上技術優良的駭客，才能幫他們編造身份細節，更別提那些細節簡直完美無缺。」帶著厚厚一疊文件進來的女駭客臉上的神情可說是驚駭了，「最後一名死者，Edmund Dorrance二世，他也有一個真實得嚇人的假身份，Rollins，也曾經在軍中服役，但是他沒有進過黑水，至少我查得到的名單裡面沒有他，但Edmund Dorrance二世的的確確是黑水的一員，我不知道他們怎麼辦到的，但是這一定沒有想像那麼簡單。」終於停下來的女駭客望著她的三名同事，又看了一眼審問間裡的兩人，「我的天。」她低呼，「你們讓Reid一個人對著那個女特工？她可以像扭斷小雞的脖子一樣扭斷Reid的。」

 

「不大可能，那是完全密封的審問間，而且他們的偽裝已經暴露了，她沒有理由逃跑，也無處可去。」JJ笑著寬慰緊張的駭客，「Reid得要試著從她身上找出能夠讓她說話的線索，不然奉沉默是金為圭臬的Romanoff什麼都不會說的。」

 

 

回到審問間內，Derek Morgan攤出每張命案現場的照片，「這些殺人手法毫無特色，可以想見兇手並非普通的連續殺人犯，也非受生理需求去殺人，我們知道你們還有一個同夥在外頭，無論到底是你們哪個傢伙幹的，你們儘早承認對大家都好。」

 

「你認為給我看命案現場的照片會有用？」把每一張他眼前的照片拿起來端詳好半晌，再一張張放回，「我倒不覺得這是什麼高深的技術，如果餵了這些傢伙一點寧神劑、安眠藥，要拿槍這樣抵著他們的頭殺掉他們根本不難。」

 

「你現在是在坦承犯案經過嗎？」黑人探員皺著眉頭，「你知道你在這裡講的每一句話都有可能會在法庭上變成送你進大牢的證據嗎？」

 

「你現在是在宣讀我的人權嗎？」一臉不以為然反問的褐髮男人兩肩一聳，「我覺得現在你們什麼都不知道，我也什麼都沒承認。」

 

「James Barnes，我見過Alexander Pierce了。」見對方沒有配合辦案的意願，黑髮聯邦探員決定將手上的王牌攤出，「中情局給了我們所有有關你們組織的資料，我們知道你是誰、Romanoff是誰，其他人的資料也都在我手上，如果你想要洗刷你自己的嫌疑，你得要更配合一點。」

 

「既然你有這麼多資料，你不需要我配合。」褐髮男人揚唇笑了，「我不信，一個字也不信，探員，你說的話我一個字也不信。」

 

「你要Steve Rogers進來跟你談？」黑髮探員挑眉，「我猜你對著故友會有更多話想說。」

 

「Steve Rogers是誰？」褐髮男人晾高了眉，然後看著黑人探員片刻，「喔⋯⋯我想起來了，早上跟著你的那個傢伙？好啊，讓他進來，我覺得他長得挺好看的。」

 

「你拖延時間只會讓在外面的真兇跑得更遠，職業殺手犯案以後遠走高飛是必然的，現在他可能已經在哪台飛機上，留下你們一干人等替他承擔罪名。」黑髮探員微微向前傾，「這對你沒有好處，對Romanoff也沒有好處，你們兩個人在這裡枯坐胡扯無助案情進展，如果日後追究起來，妨礙聯邦調查也是重罪。」

 

「你沒有想過我們之所以枯坐著，是因為我們有信心一定能離開嗎？」瞥了一眼黑人探員手上的手錶，褐髮男人垂首看向手上的手銬，不以為然地笑著，「如果我們在十五分鐘之後走出這裡，你們會很後悔沒辦法從我身上問到任何線索。」

 

「你今天早上對我的搭擋和我說過你們會自己解決，那是什麼意思？」不打算確認對方的身份，Morgan逼問：「你說你們會自己善後，我們抓不到兇手，又是什麼意思？」

 

「你是美國人吧？探員。」不願意解釋的褐髮男人往椅背上一靠，「那我假設你聽得懂英文，你還有什麼需要我進一步解釋的嗎？」

 

「你們是中情局放在中東的數個紅血球小組之一，過去曾任許多任務的緊急應變小隊，組裡面每個人都身手驚人，你在六年前加入和Romanoff搭擋，扮演在沙烏地阿拉伯經商的俄羅斯籍夫婦，你和她遊走在任何可能有賓拉登出沒的區域刺探消息，你們兩人因此有驚人的默契。」Hotchner指著照片上的Edmund Dorrance二世，「我的想法是，你們三年前被中情局拋棄，後續有人與你們接洽，有一部分的成員被新的組織吸收，包括你和Romanoff，還有黑頭髮的這人，但你們還有其他的成員選擇以職業殺手為新工作，我不知道為什麼這次你們忽然動念要抓住這個傢伙，但如果你們真的有線索、知道真兇是誰，把線索告訴我們、由我們負責，否則就算你們抓住他，動用私刑你們一樣有刑責。」

 

 

但褐髮男人沒有再說話，他只是把視線調到兩名探員身後的牆上，若有所思。


	7. The Phantom of the Opera 06. Brainwashed

時間一分一秒過去，借他們場地審問的白領犯罪組負責人Peter Burke扣門以後走了進來，對著女探員開口，「Jareau探員，Lukin夫婦的律師代表團到了，他們要求立刻與當事人見面。」

 

「律師代表團？」JJ站起身，跟著對方走了出去，外頭站著至少四名來自不同律師事務所的頂尖刑案律師，其中一人更緊盯著手上的手錶念念有詞，「一分三十秒、三十一、三十二⋯⋯我可以看看你們還有多久才願意放人，三十八、三十九——」

 

「別幼稚了Stark。」其中一名紅金色長髮、身著銀灰色套裝的女律師瞪著身邊的同業，但很快視線就落向了走出來的金髮女探員，「太好了，妳想必是BAU的探員？如果沒有確切事證，我們必須和當事人商談，而現在起你們向任何一名當事人索得的資訊均不具有法律效力，我們會以違反人權以及蒐證瑕疵提出證據無效，現在可以讓我們見當事人了嗎？」

 

 

審問室的門很快就敞開，當Derek Morgan必須替褐髮男人解開手銬時，忍不住道：「就算真凶死了，我們知道你們嫌疑最大，很快就會找上你們。」

 

盯著黑人探員，褐髮男人又笑了，這次他改以字正腔圓的美國口音開口：「我很想知道，Morgan探員，每天有這麼多人橫死街頭，你怎麼知道真凶是誰？又怎麼知道要來找我們？」

 

在一群律師的護航之中，紅髮女子站在走廊的盡頭等著褐髮男人加入，正如同他被抓住的時候一樣，Steve確定是Bucky Barnes的男人依然看也沒有看向他，筆直地朝出口離去。

 

「那些人是你在這個世界上能夠找到最好的辯護律師。」Emily向團隊上司開口，「那兩個視線從來沒有從行動電話上移開的律師，一個是替挪威大屠殺兇手辯護的傢伙、另一個是曾經替逃至阿根廷藏匿的納粹成功辯護逃過引渡至國際法庭受審的狠角色，但是他們讓紐約最好的律師事務所的當家律師出面，另外三人也資歷驚人，能在這麼短的時間把他們找來，光是財力就是一個很好的線索，Romanoff與Barnes現在背後的組織不管是誰，不是簡單的人物。」

 

「Barnes其實透露出不少線索，第一他知道他們會被釋放，在他出面自首的同時，可以想見他已經見過這些律師，十五分鐘我猜是其中一名律師的班機降落轉搭直升機的時間。」Hotchner看向Steve，「第二他沒有否認他是James Barnes，但他說Aleksander Lukin也一樣存在，所以我可以想像Lukin是另一關鍵，你不應該再到現場，我想你可以理解，Rogers，但我希望你能跟Garcia弄清楚Lukin的事，我想要知道這個身份到底有多真實，還有Barnes口中真實的意思又是什麼。」

 

 

這時才從本來關著Natalia Romanoff的房間裡走出來的Spencer Reid走向他們，「各位，我猜Lev真的是Natalia的孩子，而且那孩子應該真的也住在那間房子裡面，他們之所以不願意透露任何有關真兇的線索，是因為孩子可能在真兇手裡。」

 

Hotchner看向年輕的博士，「她一句話都沒有說，Reid，為什麼你會得到這個推論？」

 

「她的褲子，那條黑色牛仔褲的褲腳沾到了像粉筆一樣的粉屑，蒐證人員在Lukin家找到了用粉蠟筆畫的畫，當然畫可以是精細道具的一部分，但房間裡還有一些著色到一半的作品。」Reid繼續解釋，「再來是她的刺青，她的手腕內側掩蓋在錶帶之下有一個黑色的星形圖案，照片裡的小男孩，雖然不明顯，但他抱著James Barnes的那張照片，可以看到在同樣位置上也有一個刺青，很久以前我聽說過KGB有的特工會在身上刺一些不特別的刺青，既無法被一般執法單位記錄，又能夠作為區分同類的做法。」

 

「這還是太薄弱，你為什麼覺得孩子在真兇手裡？」Morgan知道對方應該還有什麼拼湊起來的線索還沒說出來，「你得說明白一點，小子，我們不是每個人都可以像你那麼觀察入微。」

 

「那是一個很大膽的推論，但我基本上認為是正確的。」Reid開口解釋：「Aleksander與他的妻子其實並不在紐約活動，這裏只是一個據點，出入境資料告訴我們他們二人其實在倫敦工作，他們夫妻一定為某個組織做事，其中，她入境美國的次數又是他的好幾倍，在協和客機尚未停駛以前，她是協和客機的常客，代表她雖然為組織工作，但比起他更需要往返美國，可能也就是因此，她也一併替他將錢固定匯入Barnes家成員的銀行帳號中，我覺得這是因為孩子的緣故，她有個孩子在紐約，所以她得常常回來，這是推斷，沒有證據。」

 

接著他把剛才在Lukin家拍的照片拿出來，一張一張分遞給其他組裡成員。

 

「剛才Pierce承認他們整組人馬曾為中情局做事，但他說他沒有義務告訴我們他們有多少人，也不願意告訴我們他們掌握了多少這些被拋棄的特工的行蹤。」一臉無奈的小博士摸了摸自己另一手的手肘，「我的猜測是他們根本沒有掌握這些人的行蹤，他們訓練了一批又一批身手驚人的殺手，然後把他們就地野放，每個人都知道怎麼去深網上取得所需，輕易得就像去轉角商店買菸。」確定每個人都拿到照片以後，Reid又飛快解釋：「至於剛才Barnes說的那句話一樣讓人玩味，他說取決於哪個真實，那代表他既是James Barnes，也是Aleksander Lukin，而且Steve也說了，Barnes原先不會俄文，可是他的腔調完美無缺，我相信就算他開口講俄文，也可以講得和母語一樣。」

 

「所以中情局將他放到俄羅斯去臥底？」JJ不確定博士所指的真實為何，「假的身份——」

 

「不，不是假的身份，那是一個真的身份，Aleksander Lukin連雙親都有，雖然我想他們應該均不在人世，但是這個身份百分之百是真的，那是一個奠基在真實的身份上，再圍繞著真實身份精心安排出來的身份，過去真的有個人頂著這個身份生活，只是最後這個身份三年前由James Barnes繼承。」拿出紅色的奇異筆將照片上的一個掛在燈架上的墜飾圈了起來，「我覺得這個東西非常眼熟，跟我們受過的簡單引導式問話訓練時看過的相似，這樣東西是一種工具——」

 

「深度催眠的工具。」受訓時所有人都見過這個乍看不起眼的小石頭墜飾，Steve蹙眉，「你說Bucky被催眠了。」

 

「洗腦式的深度催眠，你說過他瘦了。」Reid猶豫了片刻，最後輕聲續道：「他說什麼是真實，牽扯到他的腦相信另一個真實，在那個真實裡面，他真的是Aleksander Lukin，真的會說俄文，也許還有小時候離開俄國的記憶，還有各種準備好的劇本，連同Natasha Romanoff一起，他們被催眠並且牢牢記住這套劇本，他們用的是睡眠以後的深層大腦在記憶，我們日常生活起居只用到腦的極小部分，極大部分沒有被使用，然而夢境有時候的確會運用到那些部位，深度催眠讓James Barnes會說一口流利的俄文，的確活過了Aleksander Lukin的一生，可能花了至少一陣子他的睡眠時間去把這些事強化在他的腦裡，於是他連睡眠的時候也無法真的讓身體休息，身體大量消耗能量，所以他變得比較瘦。」

 

見他的團隊還在消化這個訊息，博士有些緊張地左右晃動了一下，又用紅色奇異筆圈起了另外一處照片上的物事。

 

「中國有一本小說曾經寫過這樣一句話：假作真時真亦假，他們另外還有一派思想家的說法討論關於一個人做夢然後醒來，但是人為什麼能夠判斷何時是夢境，何時是現實？為什麼我們的現實，不可以是另外一個夢境？」將那處圈起的物品展現在他們的眼前，「他們家的書架上面擺了一本書，作者是有名的催眠高手，Goodrich Utrecht，他曾經為中情局做事，也曾經是我們的顧問，他的書非常暢銷，至少暢銷了四十年，當然他已經死了，可是他有一個繼承他研究的兒子，後來不務正業架設了一個深網的交易平台，最近遭捕，假設他在深網上面遇到這一群被野放的特工，他無論想要他們從惡，或是從善，都是可以的⋯⋯」

 

「一點點零星的火種就可以焚燒整個草原。」Hotchner看著這些幾乎是牽強的線索，「Garcia，妳在深網裡應該自在地就像在家一樣？」

 

「正確無誤，長官。」女駭客點頭如搗蒜，「我可以去挖，就像他們抓得到Attila the Hun（匈奴王阿提拉），我也能夠查到他們的行蹤，我立刻來查、馬上查。」

 

「你說他們是他的私人軍隊？」Derek Morgan看了一眼仍舊在沉思的Steve Rogers，「他們為什麼要任他差遣？」

 

「每個人都有弱點，孩子可能是她的弱點，當然也有可能⋯⋯」看了一眼他們的同事，「⋯⋯也是他的。」

 

「無論他們是不是Utrecht的私人軍隊，至少我們知道Utrecht人在聯邦大牢裡。」Hotchner拿著手上的照片，「Reid、Rogers，跟我到聯邦監獄去探望他，我要知道為什麼他人在大牢裡頭還可以控制他的私人軍隊，甚至第一時間為他們找來最頂尖的律師逃脫，我也會要他交代清楚到底他在這個到處殺人的傢伙背後扮演什麼角色，除了Garcia去挖出這個組織的事，Morgan和Prentiss到Lukin家去把所有可能把Utrecht與他們連接起來的證據找出來，然後JJ？」Hotchner皺著眉，「向大眾發布安柏警報，把男孩的照片發出去，他已經失蹤八個小時了。」


	8. The Phantom of the Opera 07. Light

「戒備最森嚴的聯邦監獄。」Reid下車時望著石灰色的外牆低喃：「所有能夠想到最邪惡的罪犯都被關於此。」

 

「不需要強調他們的邪惡。」往前遞出證件的Aaron Hotchner回看了身後的兩名組員一眼，「罪犯就是罪犯，關在這裡是他們應得的懲罰。」

 

「Goodrich Utrecht在六十五歲的時候才得到他這個兒子，彼時他的夫人已經五十歲，老年得子，可以想像這個暢銷書作者、執法部門顧問會有多麼疼愛這個孩子，而他不負父母期望，以很好的成績錄取了卡內基梅隆大學，取得了哲學學士的學位甚至進一步進入了研究所，持續深造。」Steve Rogers放下手裡的手機上傳來的資料，「但與此同時他和多年好友一起藉由匿名網路工具，打造起了史上最惡名昭彰的毒品交易網站，透過比特幣交易，在網路上取得難以計數的鉅富，直到去年三月他被抓為止。」

 

因為他最好的朋友，與他一起享有無盡財富的那個人向聯邦探員舉發他，當他坐在圖書館裡藉由公共電腦瀏覽他的匿名帳戶時，聯邦探員前去抓人，並且查獲當時他們認為是Utrecht最主要的帳戶，裡頭的比特幣換作市值是一個難以想像的天文數字。

 

而隨後儘管Utrecht很快被判刑，網站也被掃蕩，但是一些被認為是Utrecht名下的資金，卻依然不斷地在網路上移轉，最後這些錢全部不翼而飛，這些錢不是由Utrecht親自搬移，但依然出自他的設計。

 

Utrecht設定一旦他沒有去啟動特定帳號，這些金額就會由他留在網路上的程式，不斷地轉移，由比特幣換成各種不同國家的貨幣，經過不同的區域，分流至不同的國家，光是解碼途徑就要花費多年時間，在那之前，Utrecht必然還透過了網路設定其他的轉帳方式，將這些錢不斷地搬移，因此他們雖然查獲了Utrecht的帳戶，卻無法凍結裡頭的資金。

 

 

John Utrecht坐在牢房裡，手裏把玩著一只木頭打造的騎士棋，手下按著的是一個旋轉棋盤，看來正在與自己下棋。

 

一般人見到John Utrecht時都難以置信這樣一個人會是聯邦警方口中那個窮兇惡極的網路大毒梟，他看起來與一旁的Spencer Reid沒有什麼差別，除了他身上的囚衣外，John Utrecht看起來就像是個普通的大學生。

 

他個頭不特別高，膚色蒼白，由於他是高度警戒的囚犯，不能讓他與其他罪犯有所接觸，保不定他能夠透過網路安排什麼截囚的戲碼，畢竟聯邦探員數次與他擦肩而過，知道他有多狡猾，也知道他能夠透過網路安排多少驚人戲碼。

 

「John Utrecht，我們是BAU，有些事情想要請教你。」由於John Utrecht被禁止與任何人直接接觸，就連他們也和對方隔著一道玻璃，代表他們一行人開口的是Reid，「Natalia Romanoff、James Barnes，這兩人你是否認識？」

 

「為什麼你覺得我們認識？」男人連頭也不抬，好像還在思考著下一步該把棋子放在哪裡，「James Barnes，或者該說Aleksander Lukin，一個月前從約翰甘迺迪機場入境，那是他六年前被派去中東以後，第一次履足美國國土，因為在那之前，只要他一入境，中情局的幹員就會循線找上他殺人滅口，因為他知道太多祕密。」

 

Steve想要開口，但卻被Hotchner阻止，BAU小組的主管示意Reid繼續發問：「那麼Natalia Romanoff呢？」

 

「中情局策反的俄羅斯特工，過去在中東是James Barnes的搭擋，兩個人同時被中情局拋棄，正當他們尋覓著重返故里的方法，我找上了他們。」把棋子放上棋盤，John Utrecht終於抬起頭與他們相望，「多荒謬的劇本，你們有證據嗎？」

 

「看來就算你被關在單獨牢房當中，仍舊沒有辦法阻擋外界提供給你訊息。」John Utrecht的牢房裡舉目只能見到最原始的裝置，唯一的電器是頭頂的電燈，以及對角線兩支監視器，「這個劇本並不荒謬，解碼你的所有資金流向也許很困難，但根據Romanoff存款途徑去逆推，她每次存款的分行看似亂無章法，但換算成二進位資料，卻是依靠著某項演算法在運作，她每次從某些提款機中提到錢，再依據演算法分析出來的路徑去存錢，你讓她夠透過臨櫃現金存款進行數位資金導流，非常聰明，但我們的技術人員已經查到這個演算法是從你關閉的交易平台上流出，也許還要兩天，但她會找到你私人軍隊背後的聯繫網路。」

 

「因為你覺得有這麼一個網路存在，高級探員Aaron Hotchner，所以你會去查。」不再看著棋盤的男人忽然轉頭看向站在房間另一角的金髮聯邦探員，「而我看來，你們最大的問題與瓶頸，都在於無法判定這整件事情當中，哪些是真的、哪些是假的，有三個人在紐約要抓兩個人，問題在於到底聽我指揮的人是三個人的那組人馬，還是兩個人的那組人馬？以你的立場來看，Steve Rogers，你希望James Barnes是接案殺人的那方，還是希望他是聽令做大魔頭鷹犬的那方？」

 

「我不相信James Barnes為你做事。」在Hotchner能阻止之前，Steve很快就回答了，「我不相信你能夠控制他。」

 

「是嗎？」John Utrecht站起身，繞過那張圓桌走到了玻璃之前，「我承認所有的犯行，無論你們要在我身上再增添多少罪名，可以為我上百年的刑期再多添幾條也無所謂，但就如同James Barnes告訴你們的，你們抓不到這個真兇，必須讓他們自己人去解決，只有他們才知道怎麼去抓被紐約郵報稱作是魅影的這個殺手，因為無論在哪個真實裡頭，你們想要抓的這個人都不存在。」

John Utrecht露出一抹難看的微笑，「你們可以回去清查，從我入獄以來，紐約上流社會有很多起離奇命案，死者都是一槍正中腦門斃命，在我終於掌握到這個失控的棋子時，我把我最厲害的人找回美國要捉拿他，不只是因為我放出去的猛虎應該要由我自己了結，而是哪怕你們真的抓到他了，你們也不知道從何判刑，他不存在，過去、現在、未來。」

 

「你現在承認了James Barnes與Natalia Romanoff均聽你差遣？」Hotchner面色凝重，「是嗎？」

 

「你們永遠無法將他們定罪，因為他們有一群隨時會跑出來的律師團，任一個人都可以讓他們兩人無罪釋放。」

 

 

John Utrecht從口袋裡掏出了一枚金幣，一枚根本不應該在他手上的東西，肯定也未經過核准，但還是出現在大牢之中。「James Barnes長時間在英國替我做事，而他做的不是壞事。我知道我為何坐牢，因為我讓種植迷幻蘑菇的人將蘑菇賣給了想要的人，我知道迷幻蘑菇吃多了會死，但菲力牛排吃多了也會。」

 

囚犯將金幣丟進一旁送餐口的位置。

 

「當三星餐廳的經營者在大溪地與情婦偷情時，我在我的網站上廣設機器人程式去捉拿藉由我的平台犯罪的人，我一個人無法抓到所有罪犯，但靠著James Barnes，很大一部分歐洲的戀童癖罪犯都被國際刑警繩之以法，因為我杜撰了假的兒童性交易平台去做你們應該做的事，真的交易平台卻還在那裡，我猜管理者看見我鎯鐺入獄應該笑得嘴都歪了，但我是人，我也會犯錯，這個錯誤讓魅影跑出來大開殺戒。」

 

拿起那枚金幣，看著上頭的代碼，年輕的博士立刻站起身，「我得出去打電話，我有交易序號，Garcia可以靠這組序號逮到正在跟魅影交易之人。」

 

Hotchner頷首，讓SpencerReid飛快地離開了深度監控區域，「⋯⋯所以，你想要告訴我們你是英雄嗎？」

 

「我不是英雄，別讓我作嘔。」原先低垂的目光再次與Steve Rogers相望的時候，John Utrecht忍不住嘆了一口氣，「這個世界上所有人都有弱點，掌握一個人的弱點，就可以掌握一個人，你們掌握到了我的，而我掌握到了魅影的，我知道他想賺錢想瘋了，於是循著錢就能夠抓住他。」接著他伸出了手指，戳了戳眼前的玻璃窗，「我也掌握到了James Barnes的弱點，那就是你Steve Rogers，為了有朝一日能夠回到美國見到你，他願意讓另外一個人活在他的腦袋裡，就像強行讓一個人精神分裂一樣，我必須催眠他，讓他完全以另一個人的行事作風生活，如果他過得像是James Barnes，那麼所有跟著James Barnes的惡夢都會隨之而來，他必須拋棄過去、必須拋棄家人，只因為他拋棄不了你。」

 

Steve Rogers緊緊皺起眉頭，不發一語。

 

「你不敢反駁因為你太清楚那聽起來就像是James Barnes會做的事。」John Utrecht轉過身在自己的牢房裡踱步，「也不壞啦，Aleksander Lukin替他把大學學位拿了，還替他在矽谷翻滾賺了足以運用三輩子也花不完的財富，但除了提領屬於我們談好範疇內的月薪之外，其他錢他一介不取。催眠是一件遠比任何人想像都來得困難的事，催眠者需要的話術就算優秀的心理治療師或是精神科醫師練習一輩子也未必能夠掌握技巧——但被催眠者⋯⋯」話鋒一轉，男人搖了搖頭，「⋯⋯變瘦就像是感冒藥使人嗜睡一樣，只能算是最小的一個副作用。」

 

Hotchner側過頭看向Steve，「不要忘記他同時也是個很厲害的催眠大師，如果你相信了他每一個字，對你沒有好處，對Barnes也不公平。」

 

「我為什麼要騙他呢？」John Utrecht兩肩一聳，「話說回來，本來應該要退伍的James Buchanan Barnes為什麼又會重返軍隊？又為什麼會接受中情局的邀約？他攢了一筆錢，領有不錯的保險，但當他的人生正要迎來新階段的時候，有個人離開了他。」

 

整個人的背脊緊緊繃住的Steve Rogers睜大了眼。

 

 

「神說有光，就有光。」John Utrecht鼓起雙頰呼地吹了一口氣，「那個人走了，咻，光熄了。」


	9. The Phantom of the Opera 08. First Born

「John Utrecht為什麼那麼喜歡歌劇魅影的比喻？」

 

Hotchner抬起頭，看著開車同時發問的Steve Rogers，「⋯⋯我很高興你沒有被他的心理戰擊敗，John Utrecht如果想要創立邪教，為他集體自殺的人數絕對會創下新高。」

 

「當他所言是事實時，你能夠被擊敗的原因也就不存在了。」Steve微微搖了搖頭，像是想要甩開腦中John Utrecht的話，「我注意到他對於紐約郵報稱呼兇手為魅影這件事情很滿意，但事實上他知道這一系列的命案並不是兇手第一次接單殺人，他提醒我們去回溯從去年三月起發生的命案，卻選擇用現在媒體給他的稱號「魅影」來稱呼他。」

 

「歌劇魅影最早是一本法國的哥德小說，描述一個在歌劇院裡的幽靈同時也是一位歌唱大師，在故事中他教導一名女子掌握歌唱技巧，從而愛上這名女子——」

 

「——Reid，我們都看過電影。」笑著從後照鏡看向能過目不忘的博士，Steve知道必然還有更深層的原因，讓John Utrecht如此鍾愛這個稱呼。

 

「但是電影並沒有提到魅影的由來，他從來不是一個忽然出現的鬼魂，除了他能夠傳授女主角優異的歌唱技巧外，某種程度上魅影就像是現代的特勤人員，出身法國里昂原名叫作Erik的魅影，因為自卑面目醜惡，所以在世界各地流浪，練就了一身後來用於殺人的好本事，他曾經在波斯、土耳其等近東王國中受到國王與貴族的重用，參與過許多大型建築的建造計畫，熟知建築物的結構，同樣，他也參與了故事腳本所在的那間歌劇院的建造，因而可以在歌劇院裡來去自如，甚至為自己打造了地底迷宮。」

 

停頓下來的博士湊上前，看著前座的同事與長官，雙眼因為所知甚詳而閃爍興奮之情。

 

「他在不同的地方學會不同的技能，非常有趣的是，他在東京灣學會潛水，作為二十世紀初的文學作品，某種程度上呈現了當時歐洲對於遠東地區的好奇。」

 

「他對於建築物的結構非常了解⋯⋯」Steve Rogers將車駛進聯邦調查局在紐約的停車場裡，車才停好，他就望著後照鏡看向Reid，「⋯⋯我和Morgan去找Edmund Dorrance二世的時候，那個不知名的黑髮特工正在底下監看監視錄影器，我們原先認為他是在看出入附近的警力，因為那時候他們是殺死Dorrance的嫌犯，我們才如此預測，但如果他們是在搜尋犯人的身影，那就很合理，假設犯人和魅影一樣熟悉建築物的各種通道，他就能運用那些通道逃離，所以他們才會去監看大樓每一處的監視錄影內容，他們想找到犯人的行蹤。」

 

「但我其實還有一個疑問。」Reid有些侷促地抬起眼，「他說了一段關於三個人和兩個人的對話，三個人很好理解，Romanoff、黑頭髮的傢伙、Barnes，但是兩個人，乍看之下可能是Dorrance和兇手，考量到兇手如同Utrecht所言弱點是太愛錢、太想要透過這身本領殺人賺取財富，導致到了必須分贓的時候，兇手殺死了Dorrance，那麼照理來說，這樣該是三個人在追一個人，兩個人指的是兇手，還有誰？」

 

車上三人沉默了片刻，接著金髮聯邦探員打開了車門，「現在最大的希望在於Garcia透過那枚錢幣上的交易序號挖出來的線索，就算這個人真的不存在在這個世界上，我們也應該將他繩之以法，在他的名字以外給他一組編號，屬於他的囚犯編號。」

 

 

他們三人走進了紐約的聯邦調查局大樓，正當他們上到頂樓時，一名探員匆匆趕過來在電梯處等候，棕髮一身筆挺西裝的探員手插口袋，困擾地笑著：「我們必須扣住那只錢幣，Hotchner探員，那是重要的金融犯罪的證物。」

 

Reid下意識退了一步，想要保護他口袋裡的那枚錢幣。

 

「Caffrey，等到我們分析過後，會立刻將那枚錢幣交給金融犯罪調查組。」Hotchner戒備地望著來人，「但在那之前，我們有率先研究的需求。」

 

「Hotchner探員，這是牽涉到Utrecht一案，牽涉大到難以想像的金額，而這是我們最接近握有實證的一次。」年輕探員嘗試解釋，「那是一枚實體化的比特幣，世上擁有實體化比特幣的人屈指可數，我們還在調查Utrecht是如何取得這枚比特幣，但是上頭的交易序號會成為我們篩選帳號的關鍵。」

 

 

「我相信當Utrecht交出這枚比特幣的時候，它必然已經跟他所牽涉的案子毫無瓜葛了。」Steve稍稍側過身擋住了身後體型瘦弱的博士，「我們一定會交出比特幣，但現在它還是重要證物，貿然交給你們，最後很有可能誰也破不了案，我們不需要彼此為難。」

 

 

「Hotch，Rogers⋯⋯」從另外一台電梯走出來的黑人探員與黑髮女探員望著被擋在門口的三人，「發生什麼事？」

 

「金融犯罪調查組要我們交出重要證物。」Reid又退了一步，「我們已經讓Garcia在查。」

 

「她有結果出來了，所以才把我們都找回來，把那枚錢幣給他。」Emily Prentiss走到Steve的身後，低聲道：「我們現在有辦法找到Barnes與Romanoff，不需要和他們在此堅持。」

 

Rogers挑眉，等候小組長官裁示，「Hotch？」

 

「Reid，交給他。」Hotchner掏出自己不斷作響的手機，「Prentiss說得對，我們沒有時間。」

 

 

正當他們終於得以通行回到會議室時，Steve注意到螢幕上出現了Bucky的身影，他人正在開車，但那個角度的攝影機只能看見他開車的模樣，看不到車往何處去。

 

「透過這組序號我們查到了一個海外帳號，帳號經過反覆加密，倘若要打開至少得要花上兩、三年時間，但我才開始嘗試，帳號路徑上就跳出了一個影片視窗，裡頭是Barnes在開車的身影——」Garcia很匆忙地解釋，「——在那之前Morgan和Emily一直無法進到Lukin家所在的大樓，他們的律師以沒有具體事證為由，表示聯邦調查局不得以單一事件連續蒐證，在這之前我從來沒有聽說過有這條法律。」

 

「他們是靠法律吃飯的，他們知道的事可多著，若要跟他們爭辯，等拿到搜索令上去時，早就人去樓空了。」金髮女探員盯著螢幕上的畫面，「這個角度只能夠看到James Barnes的臉和車頂內部，根本無從判斷他們開往哪個方向，Garcia，妳能從影片路徑去鎖定車子位置嗎？」

 

「我一直在查，這個路徑雖然沒有帳號那麼複雜，但一時半刻不一定跑得出來，我們現在討論的是曾經在深網打造王國的男人留下來的產物，他如果希望我們撲空，最後這個路徑分析出來的IP位置，也許就落在聯邦調查局的紐約大樓也不一定。」Garcia撫過她手裡色彩繽紛的羽毛筆，「能夠讓我佩服的人並不多，但John Utrecht絕對是一個——」另一處冒出的視窗打斷了Garcia的話，「——我的天這又是從哪裡冒出來的？」

 

新視窗裡清楚地傳來變造過的聲音，乍看與影片中人嘴型一致：「這個人你們抓不到他，我們會自己處理。」看了鏡頭一眼，黑白影像中的人把視線挪回窗外，「並非我們喜好用私刑懲戒罪犯，事實上，我們一直都是警方的助手，我們循著Utrecht丟下的麵包屑到處去獵巫，那才是我們真正的工作。」

 

有一陣子沒說話的男人全然專注在路面上，肩膀緩緩移動。

 

「也許在這之間有些遊走在法律邊緣的事，我想你們都很了解，但如果你們想要捉拿我們，就得面對被Utrecht戲稱為銅牆鐵壁的律師團，為了省事，最好的方式就是互不干預，只是因為這件事情鬧得太大，Utrecht認為你們如果不知道事情的經過，你們不會善罷甘休。」

 

這時鏡頭裡的男人沒再說話，聲音換成了不在畫面裡紅髮女人，「這要從中情局一概否認也不會承認的故事開始說起，我們是一組小隊，在中東活動，這些是中情局唯一願意告訴你們的，至於他們不願意說的，就是在他們能用海豹部隊狙殺賓拉登以前，他們已經刺殺賓拉登過無數次，我們協助過三次，執行過一次。」女人的聲音聽起來有些沙啞，「執行那次我們失敗了，中情局拋棄我們，原因很簡單，把我們救回去的成本過高，棄置在當地，讓我們被基地組織殺死更省事。」

 

「我們執行的計畫，叫做亞伯拉罕。」James Barnes再度開口，「亞伯拉罕獻出他的長子——」又看了一眼鏡頭，他們可以依據他傾斜的肩膀，看出他正在轉動方向盤，「——我們也是，賓拉登的藏身處有一個喪心病狂的傢伙，我們循線知道他喜歡什麼樣的男孩，於是我們為他找來了這樣的男孩，這是最早，Lev出現在我們小組的原因。」

 

「那個男孩⋯⋯」極度驚訝的金髮女探員難以置信，「他那時候還是襁褓中的嬰兒⋯⋯」

 

「計劃會失敗的原因，在於我們兩個人的無法真的把孩子看做成道具，只是我們後來才知道Lev從來不是孩子，而是訓練有素的殺手。」女人遞出一張照片放在鏡頭前，「這才是Lev，你們發布的安柏警報上的男童人在英國過得很好，是我們試鏡找來的童星，但Lev真有其人，過去也跟我一起生活在曼哈頓，但那是因為他需要受到監控，而他的外觀他也無法獨自生活。」

 

「他無法獨自生活，男童的外貌會讓他受到不必要的關注，所以他隨時會跟著一個我們的人，帶著他到處去，由Nat帶著他偽裝成母子最不容易起疑，年輕男子與小孩的組合還是容易引人側目，我們不想冒險，畢竟世上好公義的人並不少，你說是嗎？Rogers？」

 

 

金髮探員挑高了眉，盯著螢幕上那人的側臉。


	10. The Phantom of the Opera 09. Answers

「三個人追捕兩個人⋯⋯」恍然大悟的Reid望著鏡頭，「他們那一組人其實過去一共有六個成員，Barnes、Lev、Romanoff、Dorrance、黑髮那傢伙，和那個現在帶著Lev的傢伙，稜鏡計畫中——」飛快從腦海裡調出資訊的博士垂首，「紅血球小隊四號的代號是頭生子，與亞伯拉罕的故事含義一樣，Garcia，你能查稜鏡計劃裡面在中東進行間諜活動的所有紅血球小隊，我記得小隊成員都被揭露出來了，四號小隊只有五名成員，但那是因為Lev並不是人員而是道具——」

 

「——我查到了，還有一個女人，巴基斯坦籍。」不過稜鏡走漏的資訊當中並沒有成員姓名，只公布了國籍與人數，「我們沒辦法阻止他們，要在茫茫人海裡找一個印度裔女人和一個男孩，就算把範圍縮小到曼哈頓，也不會是一件容易的事。」儘管如此女駭客依舊放任十指飛快地在鍵盤上移動，「他們車開了至少也有十五分鐘，都可以開出曼哈頓了。」

 

「我們完全看不到James Barnes開車的動作，也感覺不出來他的時速，十五分鐘的依照速度不同，他們可以抵達的地點也不同。」黑髮女探員指著畫面，「車子好像停下來了。」

 

「十五分鐘之後會有一通報案電話。」不在畫面裡的女人輕聲開口，「屆時你們就能處理Clytemnestra，Lev交給我們吧，因為是我們的疏失導致這樣的結果，做這一行也很講求天份，有的人只會拿這身本領作惡，有的人則不。」

 

這時畫面已經下線，只剩車內的聲音。

 

「歌劇魅影原著中，在地底深處有個比魅影還要久遠的神秘黑影，倘若以深網來比喻，那個黑影就是深網當中人性最陰暗的一面，Lev被中情局從深網中找來，但中情局卻沒有把他放回去，Utrecht給他的金額遠遠不夠滿足他的貪念，他像一個無底洞，永遠想要更多，如果你們願意解除安柏警報我們會很感激，因為有些名義上的友人已經紛紛致電，想要知道我的獨生子為什麼會被發佈全境警報，他人不是應該在倫敦和父親一起嗎？」

 

聲音檔案下線前，最後傳到聯邦探員耳裡的是兩聲關上車門的聲音。

 

 

十五分鐘後，另外一名黑髮男子的聲音未經變聲地直接打到了BAU所在的辦公室裡，「牡蠣灣。」下一刻電話立刻就被掐斷，訊號追蹤只來得及發送，卻連到達對方那裡了沒都不知道。

 

原本屬於Natalia Romanoff在中情局的配槍在代號為Clytemnestra的女人陳屍處發現，看起來像是槍口抵著自己的太陽穴自盡，板機與子彈上都只有查到她的指紋，因此判定她就是一系列兇案的兇手，BAU透過監視錄影畫面，找到一些可能是她偽裝成清潔工人潛入的線索，對外公布她即是外界想找的魅影殺手，而只有BAU的組員與少數幾名NYPD的高階警探知道，這名女子與她偽裝成清潔工人所用的道具車一直都在垃圾通道口徘徊，真正行兇的兇手，是通過通道一閃而過就躲進道具車內的那抹身影。

 

Hotchner從來不是輕易妥協的人，他知道對外大眾不需要知道罪犯的細節，也知道公諸於世中情局會跟他們沒完沒了，但不代表聯邦調查局會安於接受對方人馬安排的結果。雖然沒有任何關於Lev外貌的線索，僅知對方存有約十歲男孩的身高長相，監視錄影器畫面中，具體的髮色在連帽衫的遮掩下也難以判斷，他與同行的女性搭擋Clytemnestra同樣不引人注目，幾乎沒有任何地方能找到目擊證人，紐約人對什麼都不關心，當然一名作清潔婦人打扮的外來移民，更不會吸引他們的注意力。

 

Clytemnestra的身家背景倒是很快就揭曉，身為巴基斯坦人的她在紅血球時期受中情局吸收，原先就是要以清潔婦的身份混入當時賓拉登藏身的地點。

 

經過BAU調查，同樣的犯罪手法，從去年三月起至少有超過十起這樣的案子，有兩起案子甚至無人回報，牽涉到大家族分產的風暴，有的人其他家族成員希望他們死了更好，心照不宣只找來熟識的警探草率以自殺結案，一些紐約的警探為此獲罪遭貪污起訴，事實證明的確原先三個人分贓對於Lev來說賺得太少了，由於是他在下手，這兩個人只是他的掩護，不能怪他會想要黑吃黑將Dorrance殺死，只要Clytemnestra作為他的掩護就已足夠。

 

 

收拾起檔案卷宗，Steve Rogers獨自一人坐在匡地科的辦公桌前，將Lev的檔案一筆一筆看過，在人口販賣與買兇之間，他不確定中情局是如何找到Lev，餘生也可能沒有機會知道如果計劃成功了，他們打算用什麼方式處置這個恐怖的職業殺手。

 

「⋯⋯你要加班嗎？」一抹熟悉帶著俄文腔調的男聲從他背後傳來，但在他能轉頭之前，反倒先被站在他對面瞪大了眼的同事吸引了目光，由JJ臉上震驚的神情，他可以確定身後的來人就是Bucky。

 

轉過椅子，他看進Bucky那雙藍灰色的眼底，「⋯⋯可能需要。」

 

當NYPD透過側錄畫面取得法院搜索令進入的Lukin家豪宅時，屋內已經人去樓空，曾經仔細裝飾打點的室內除了大型傢俱還在外，屋裏那些曾經用來證明Lukin夫婦令人稱羨的一生的證據，全都消失殆盡。

 

「太可惜了，我想請你喝杯咖啡。」Bucky兩肩一聳，「下次吧。」

 

「你怎麼進來的？」走進來的黑人探員也是一臉無法置信，「這裏是聯邦調查局的總部——」

 

「——沒有你們想像那麼困難。」從容地轉身，一手空中高舉示意他並非打算掏槍，另一手從口袋裡拿出訪客證，「我用駕照換證進來，光明正大。」

 

「你究竟是誰？」一旁的黑髮女探員忍不住追問，「James Barnes沒有入境資料，根據CIA給的身份資料，海關顯示他剛入境德國漢堡。」他們依舊在追查對方下落，無論哪個身份。

 

「追查我並沒有意義。」歪首同時揚唇微笑的褐髮男人把訪客證煞有介事地別在自己的皮衣外套上，「無論何者只會通往一條死路，而這並不是因為我有心要遮掩行蹤，而是因為我不得不這麼做。」回過頭看向坐在椅子上望著他看的金髮男人，「我一直還是我，無論我經歷過什麼。」

 

「我沒有懷疑過你。」Steve Rogers坐直身體，無可奈何地向一旁高度戒備的黑人同事示意，「只是你必須了解，我們不大習慣單方面被告知案件調查進度。」

 

「我不知道你在說什麼。」褐髮男人眨了眨眼，「我只是想和Rogers探員聊聊，我對於任何案件都不知情。」

 

「那我想我們這些側錄的畫面也不能代表什麼了？」黑髮女子將電腦螢幕轉向他。

 

「那真的是我。」走近螢幕的褐髮男人笑了，「這一定是車上的鏡頭被駭客入侵了吧？」

 

「沒有用的，他如果會透露任何線索，他就不會光明正大地走進聯邦調查局。」黑人探員退了一步，「Rogers，你確定嗎？」

 

「我很確定，如果他說他不是罪犯，我願意相信他。」看著走到桌邊的同事，Steve站起身，拿起椅背上的外套，「Morgan，我下次一定會替你寫報告，你能幫我一次嗎？」

 

「當然，小事。」直接從對方桌上取走的卷宗的黑人探員舉起手裡的咖啡杯向他致意，「去吧，你確定就好。」

 

「你可以忙你的，我反正沒事，我可以在這裡等你。」得了便宜還賣乖的褐髮男人左右張望，「我覺得那裡的沙發還蠻舒服的，我可以在那裡打個盹？」

 

「你最好在他激怒Morgan以前帶他走，Steve，或是在Hotch發現他以前——」

 

 

但話說得太遲，一旁較高層處的辦公室門陡地敞開，從裡頭與年輕的博士交頭接耳走出來的黑髮探員幾乎是立刻就見到在下方辦公室裡的James Barnes。本來以為Hotchner的撲克臉應該會鬆動的一干人等著他的反應，但他只是低下頭翻動了一下手裡的文件，接著叮囑了一旁見到James Barnes而一臉訝異的小博士，「Reid，不要忘記把Utrecht的供詞寫上去。」

 

「Hotch，那是James Barnes⋯⋯」有些結巴的年輕博士指出這件事，「⋯⋯他人在這裡。」

 

「別傻了，根據中情局的資料，James Barnes剛用假身份入境德國，再怎麼想他也不會出現在這裡。」連頭也沒有再抬起來過，黑髮探員轉過身走回自己的辦公室裡，將門關上。

 

「⋯⋯你還是跟我走吧。」Steve試著克制百感交集的情緒，擠出一點笑容，「如果你有時間的話，我們可以多喝幾杯咖啡，我有很多事想要問你。」

 

「我不確定我有沒有那麼多時間和你聊天。」褐髮男人將雙手插入外套口袋裡，「我還要趕回布魯克林。」

 

 

他嘆了一口氣，「不，Bucky，你哪都不准去。」對上那雙不以為然的雙眼，Steve苦笑，「我求你等等，兩天後我就休假了，到時候我們一起回去。」


	11. The Phantom of the Opera 10. Home

跟著Steve回到他在匡堤科的租屋處，才帶上門，Steve就向前緊緊抱住他。

 

「就像夢一樣，Bucky，六年來你毫無音訊，我怎麼找也找不到你，有無數次別人都叫我放棄，要我相信你已經不在人世，又或者遠走高飛去了其他地方，就算現在你在我面前了，一切還是那麼不真實。」

 

被抱住的男人沒有說話，也沒有回抱，只是靜靜地呼吸起伏，讓金髮男人安靜地環抱著他。因為寬慰的話語並沒有辦法彌補那些時光裡Steve為他的下落而產生的擔慮，任何解釋的話語，也無法說明他有家歸不得在外漂泊的經歷，兩者同樣沒有意義，彼此他如今在這裏，好端端的、四肢健全，對於他們兩人而言，沒有更好的結果了。

 

「你知道的，我有別的事情想做。」舔了舔自己的唇，褐髮男人捧住眼前Steve Rogers的臉，湊上前去狠狠地吻住了對方，手下一點也扯起了他鐵灰色的襯衫，另一手則是繞過對方後腦勺加深了兩人的吻。

 

他的舌葉頂開了對方的牙關，探入其中找著對方的一向敏感的舌尖捲住，一陣深吻以後，才又分了開來，劃過了對方的唇瓣，空出雙手去脫對方的長褲，「⋯⋯先說在前頭，我今天不進到裡頭是不會善罷甘休的。」

 

Steve不以為意，攏住對方的側臉，他沉聲開口，「你回到我的身邊這件事就足以讓我感激所有超自然的神祇，我不會在乎今天誰得躺在床上翹著屁股，你聽見了嗎？Bucky？」

 

怔怔地望著凝視著自己的金髮男人，Bucky Barnes湊上前輕吻了一下男人的唇瓣，又落了幾個輕吻在對方的臉頰鼻尖，「⋯⋯你應該要在乎，省得你明天起不了床去上班。」

 

不由得笑了的金髮男人望著脫下皮衣外套的男人，身上那件貼身長袖棉衫清楚地顯出對方修長的肌肉，Bucky變得比過去更削瘦，這是因為任務需求，還是真的與Utrecht所言和催眠的副作用有關，Steve知道自己時間還長、還能夠慢慢揭曉，但現在他只想要好好地將Bucky抱入懷中、吻他、愛他，被他佔有和佔有他，其他的事他無暇去多想，也不想將兩人終於聚首的時光，全都花在那些他們已經錯過無法彌補的時光上。

 

坐在床沿，Steve看著在他面前脫得一件都不剩的Bucky Barnes，對方一樣也用渴望的眼神望著他，「你還穿著衣服是不是有點沒意思？」

 

如對方所願一樣脫下襯衫和長褲的Steve，不由得在對方靠近時注意到他身上的傷疤，「你的疤愈來愈多了，Bucky⋯⋯」他的心疼早已超越言語能夠描述。

 

「而你還是一樣，是我的漂亮男孩。」蹲下身雙手攀在Steve的大腿根部，Bucky找到腿中間Steve的陰莖，張嘴就將頭部含進嘴裡，「⋯⋯而且你真的練得比我還要壯了。」

 

他不捨得告訴Bucky他瘦得多厲害，Steve只是配合地在對方深深吞吐他充血的部位時沉重地吐氣，過去Bucky也很常替他用嘴弄出來，因為他還沒練得像現在那麼結實以前，進到Bucky體內對他來說雖然是一大享受，但是他當時的體力沒辦法撐到在Bucky裡面高潮。

 

久而久之，他也喜歡藉著Bucky的嘴達到高潮，喜歡對方在口交時對他有些傻氣的抱怨，像是：「你真的太長，我都要噎死了」、「你要射可不可以警告一下」，還有那些甜言蜜語：「我喜歡當我把你含到底的時候，你用眼角偷看我的模樣，我知道你喜歡我的嘴。」

 

稍稍壓住Bucky的頭，Steve彎腰貼在對方的耳邊輕道：「我要射了⋯⋯」下一刻他的精液全都被Bucky嚥下，嘴角滲出來的那一點，則被他用手抹掉。

 

舌尖最後意猶未盡在他的陰莖頭部輕輕逗留的Bucky勾起唇角，「⋯⋯喜歡嗎？Rogers？」

 

「當然。」他已想不出更好的詞彙，用這種方式確認他們在彼此身邊，也許顯得太過原始也太過縱情，但Steve知道沒有比身體交疊的重量，還有因為結合導致的下身痠爽更適合用來作為他們重回彼此身邊的印證，所以他吻了吻對方好看的笑，催促著，「你要怎麼做？我趴著？」

 

「不，我想看著你。」一邊將對方推倒的褐髮男人將舌尖遞進了對方的後庭入口，一邊接過對方傳來的保險套，裡頭一點點潤滑液雖然不怎麼濟事，但當然強過沒有潤滑，用手指輔助入口放鬆，褐髮男人扶著自己套上保險套的陰莖，抵著還緊得不得了入口，但他已經忍不住也無法忍耐，挺進了對方身後，一下又一下地推到最底，完全進去以後，他俯下身，望著那雙天藍色的眼睛，「⋯⋯我沒有一天不在想著這一刻，Steve，很多個夜晚，我只希望我能夠這樣進到你的體內，確認你是我的——我的Steve。」

 

抬高了腰讓Bucky能夠更好的進出，Steve感受著他每一下撞擊時囊袋敲擊到他臀瓣的聲響，他們結合的滋味沒有任何其他事物比得上。

 

最後幾下Bucky深深地抽出又深深地埋入，然後停在Steve的甬道中達到高潮，喘了片刻才退了出來，將保險套拔掉打結丟到了垃圾桶裡。

 

側過身躺進Steve的懷中，Bucky立刻承受了對方遞上來的親吻，親暱地交換熱吻，享受高潮過後的餘韻，Steve的手滑過他汗濕的背脊和腰間，而他的手埋進Steve也冒著汗的髮際之間。

 

察覺到Steve的陰莖又有精神地翹起，Bucky翻過身，將臀部抬起，改換Steve用唾液濡濕他的後庭入口，由他來承接Steve的進入。

 

Steve對於潤滑比他有耐性得多了。

 

相戀於年少時期的戀人有一段時間不免著迷於探索彼此身體，Steve對於Bucky當然也有過一段不短時光的迷戀，不是說他現在就對Bucky的身體沒有興趣，而是經歷過那段時間，他知道Bucky許多祕密，他修長矯捷的戀人有哪些細微的敏感帶和如何能讓他卸下那張玩世不恭的笑臉，曾經是Steve最著迷的事。

 

他如今能做的事可多了，為了進聯邦調查局他做了不少努力，但真正給他勇氣挺直佝僂的背脊，知道自己有多好的人，是從來不吝於鼓勵他的Bucky，無論是友誼，或是愛情。

 

「這樣好嗎？」把手指稍稍在對方體內勾起，Steve低聲確認對方的反應，「還是再多一點？」

 

「⋯⋯再多一點。」握緊Steve手腕的Bucky輕聲催促，「⋯⋯可以再多一指，Steve，快一點。」

 

將第二指探入的Steve側過首看向Bucky，「動作太快對你沒有好處，特工。」

 

「警探，你知道折磨你的嫌犯是違法的吧⋯⋯」隨著他手指的動作，Bucky握著他手腕的力道也隨之改變，他知道怎麼做才會讓Bucky舒服，「⋯⋯喔老天我真不喜歡⋯⋯」

 

聞言Steve忍不住挑眉笑了，「並不是不喜歡吧？」

 

「我不喜歡你的態度⋯⋯」把話說完的褐髮男人稍稍挺起了腰，這點細微反應看在Steve的眼底，已是明顯的邀請，「⋯⋯我從來不曾欺負過你，Steve，你想要什麼我從來——」被他撤出手指的動作中斷話語的褐髮男人以舌尖輕輕劃過了嘴唇。

 

知道對方期待什麼的Steve將抵在入口處的器官向前推了一下。

 

Bucky咬住嘴唇一角，忍耐著等待對方完全隱沒在自己體內，他們的大腿相抵著，Bucky能夠感受到Steve扣著自己髖部的手指加重了按壓的力道，他舔了舔嘴角，等待著Steve下一刻的動作，而Steve沒讓他失望，挺進的力道一次又一次從後方傳來，伴隨著Steve低沉的喘息聲。

 

Bucky埋首在枕間，有時Steve變化的角度會頂到他深處敏感的位置，忍不住呻吟的他，以額央抵在枕上，微微拱起頸項，像隻等待被馴服的貓，Steve低下頭，張嘴以不輕不重的力道咬了一口Bucky的頸項。

 

「我愛你，Bucky⋯⋯」Steve以鼻尖劃過對方汗濕的背脊，他已經太久太久沒有享受過這樣完全擁有對方的滋味，哪怕是在Bucky在服役期間他們的情事，也總讓Steve覺得Bucky有一部分殘留在戰場上。

 

在對方體內達到高潮，Steve環抱住Bucky，繞過對方的腰間，慢慢收緊了自己的懷抱。

 

「⋯⋯你變得強壯多了。」Bucky眨了眨眼，慵懶地笑了，「我充分感受到了。」

 

Steve揚起嘴角，低下頭啄了下Bucky的嘴角，按著Bucky的後腦讓他埋首在自己的頸窩，「Bucky，我希望能夠和你一起生活，如果你願意的話，求你在這裏和我一起生活⋯⋯」

 

稍稍掙扎了一下的特工抬起頭，居高臨下地看著正色懇求的金髮男人，「Steve⋯⋯」嘆了一口氣的Bucky又眨了眨眼，「你剛剛是想悶死我嗎？」

 

Steve苦笑。他是不想聽見對方第一時間的拒絕。

 

盯著Steve Rogers的Bucky靜靜地望進對方的眼底，「Steve⋯⋯我已經變成了怪物。」他被反覆催眠去記憶自己的新身份，不只是因為需要這個新身份，而是因為他舊有的靈魂也早在一次次中情局慘無人道的任務中支離破碎，為了復仇，他們已經殺了太多無辜的人。

 

Steve環抱住對方的肩背，將對方再次帶回自己的懷裡，「那不是你的錯。」

 

「也許我們就這樣就好。」Bucky低道，「我們可以做愛，當你有需要我都會在——」

 

「——我不需要，Bucky，我不需要你滿足我的慾望。」匆匆打斷對方，Steve低下頭想找到那變得茫然的雙眼，「我需要你滿足的，是我對家庭的渴望⋯⋯」他吻上對方眉間，唇瓣深深地抵著肌膚表面，想將自己的情感傳達給Bucky，「⋯⋯我做好了所有準備，Bucky，我已經知道建立一個家庭的意思，只要你需要我永遠會在你身邊，無論發生任何事。」

 

Bucky皺起眉，不知該如何開口回絕。

 

「無論發生過什麼事⋯⋯無論你需要什麼，我都在這裡。」Steve低聲繼續哄道：「你給過我太多了，Bucky，請你不要拒絕，這一次換我做付出全部的那個人，我已經準備好了⋯⋯」

 

Bucky喟了一口長氣，「Steve⋯⋯」

 

感受著兩人相抵著的體溫、彼此身上熟悉的氣味、柔軟的床被，還有兩人做愛過後那種肌膚相親留下的依戀，Bucky無法拒絕，但他不覺得自己能夠留在Steve的身邊，他還要贖罪——

 

「——讓我幫你，Bucky，無論你覺得你有義務去做任何事，我都會在你身邊。」

 

他接受了Steve再次敞開的懷抱，「⋯⋯即使我已經換了姓名？」

 

「我無所謂。」吻著懷中之人的太陽穴，Steve低道：「你永遠是我的Bucky。」

 

\--

Case 1完結。


End file.
